Stuck In The Elavator With Peoples
by DannysEvilTwin
Summary: A game where 10 Danny Phantom characters, kinda, are living in an elevator. Six Judges vote off a character every week, and determine who will win the prize. Story is much better than it sounds. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE INSIDE!
1. Intro

**Stuck In the Elevator with 10 People**

**A game where 10 Dannny Phantom characters are stuck inside an elevator, to determine a winner. The prize? We don't know yet. Voting off people, humiliation, and confessions will follow the beginning of this game.**

**Let's meet the contestants.**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom, Age 14**

**Sam Manson, Age 14**

**Tucker Foley, Age 14**

**Paulina, Age 16**

**Dash Baxter, Age 16**

**Jazz Fenton, Age 16**

**Skulker, Age 126,789,260**

**The Box Ghost, Age 126,789,258**

**A Crazed DP fan girl, Age 13**

**That Crazed DP Fan girl's Sister, Age 11**

**Judges: Vlad Masters, The Ghost Writer, Clockwork, Danielle, The Crazed DP Fan girl's Cousin, and Some Hobo Dude.**

**Coming Soon **

**Byeness,**

**-DannysEvilTwin**


	2. Week One

Oh my gosh, this chapter is so funny. First I have some people to thank.

GalateaGirl- You're my first reviewer! Thanks a bunch. It means a lot to me!

Beth- She looked over this chapter before I put it on here so give her some love! Beth you're awesome!

DannysGhostWriter/SaveDannyPhantom/PhantomFan- Wow, you have a lot of names from different websites. Thanks for telling me that you wanted to read the second chapter before anybody else, but I couldn't send it to you, so hopefully you'll find it on here.

Okay, need to clear up one thing though. The names of the DP fan, the DP fan's sister, and DP fan's cousin are all real people. Except for Jennifer and Jessica causethey aren't really sisters, but I based the characters on them, so this story is dedicated to them. Love ya guys!

Enjoy peoples...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

10 Danny Phantom characters, kinda, are sent to live in an elevator until only one of them remains. Oh, by the way, the elevator is as big as a regular hotel room, even though I don't know of any elevators that big.

You know who the contestants and judges are, but let's here what they have to say about the competition.

Judges:

Vlad Masters- I wanted to join this game to get the prize, whatever it is, but the age limit was 18, so I bribed the producer of this game, I mean tried out to be a judge.

The Ghost Writer- I was forced to be a judge for this awful game, but I will still rhyme, I will not change.

Clockwork- I always knew that I would be chosen to be a judge for this game. I already know who the winner is, but I can't tell you because then it would seriously injure the time stream.

Danielle- I want Danny to win, cause he is my cousin and my fruit looped father is a fruit loop.

The Crazed DP Fan Girl's Cousin- My name is Stephanie and I want DANNY TO WIN!

Some Hobo Dude- Where's the free food?

Contestants:

Danny Fenton/Phantom- I think that I should win, but I want to be voted off soon because the crazed DP fan girl is starting to scare me.

Sam Manson- I really want to win so that I can prove that girls can be better than boys and that girls and women need to be treated equally.

Tucker Foley- Start a petition saying that I should have my technology gadgets back because the people in charge of this game took them away from me.

Paulina- Why is this elevator grey? Grey isn't happy, pink is happy! Can we get an interior designer in here?

Dash Baxter- I don't like ghosts and there's a small tiny one that keeps saying he's the box ghost.

Jazz Fenton- I'm sure that there is a reasonable and strategic way that I can win this game.

Skulker- I am Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!

The Box Ghost- I am the Box Ghost!

A Crazed DP fan girl- My name is Jessica, and I love Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom! He should totally win! I LOVE DANNY PHANTOM!

A Crazed DP fan girl's sister- My name is Jennifer, and I LOVE DANNY PHANTOM MORE! HE SHOULD WIN RIGHT NOW! I LOVE DANNY PHANTOM!

Okay, now that they've all given you some type of clue about who they are, pick the person you want to win and watch them get voted off some time later in the game.

Sometimes in the game we will have weeks where we won't have the contestants do anything, and they will just sit in the elevator slowly losing their minds. Today is one of those weeks that we've given the contestants' time to bond.

Week One…

(Jessica runs over to Danny and sits down by him just as he is talking to Sam.)

Jessica- Hi, Danny I love you so much that I want to give you a big hug.

(Jessica gives Danny a hug.)

Sam- Danny who is this…girl?

Danny- I would like to know too, but it's not like we can just ask her.

(Jennifer runs over and squeezes to sit between Danny and Sam, and then clings onto Danny.)

Jennifer- Hi, I'm Jennifer, and that's my sister Jessica. We are crazed DP fans that really love you!

(Sam stands up.)

Danny- Well I could've figured that out. Sam will you help me, please?

Sam- Okay, one second. (Blows whistle) Box Ghost will you get Dash over here?

The Box Ghost- But I am trying to win a game of arm wrestling with Skulker.

Sam- You either help me or

Jazz- you get a one way ticket to Thermos Land ghost.

Sam- Jazz, I could've said that.

Jazz- But it's better when I say it.

Sam- Go work on your secret plans for world domination.

Jazz- Okay!

The Box Ghost- Alright, I will scare the girly boy for you.

Sam- Thank you.

(Dash is sleeping on top of Tucker's gadgets. The Box Ghost flies over to Dash.)

The Box Ghost- I am the Box Ghost!

Dash- Who said that? AAAHHH!

(Dash runs around and the Box Ghost chases him. Tucker looks at his gadgets which are all crushed.)

Tucker- Hey, you're the one who took all of my technology and crushed it!

Dash- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

The Box Ghost- I am the Box Ghost! Fear me!

Dash- I am, I am!

The Box Ghost- It worked? Fear me!

(The Box Ghost chases Dash over to Danny and the two crazed DP fans'.)

Jessica- Hey there's Dash! Let's get him because he torments our poor Danny every day!

(Jessica and Jennifer join the Box Ghost in chasing Dash.)

Danny- Thanks so much.

(Sam sits down by Danny.)

Sam- What were we talking about?

(Paulina is in a corner of the room holding her legs up to her chest with her arms covering them, rocking back and fourth. Tucker walks up to her.)

Paulina- Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place…

Tucker- Paulina what's wrong?

Paulina- NO PINK! Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place…

Tucker- Pink makes you happy?

Paulina- YES, and without it I'm a nervous wreck. Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place…

Tucker- Well I never would have been able to tell that you were a nervous wreck.

Paulina- Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place…

**Later that week…**

(Everybody is sleeping except for Skulker, The Box Ghost, Jessica, Jennifer, and Dash.)

The Box Ghost- You dare challenge me?

Skulker- I could beat you with my ecto armor off, whelp.

The Box Ghost- Bring it on!

Jessica and Jennifer- Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight…

Dash- I don't know which one I want to lose, but either one is fine with me. Fight, fight, fight…

(Sam wakes up and shakes Danny awake.)

Danny- Huh?

Sam- I think Skulker and The Box Ghost are going to fight.

(Danny automatically gets up.)

Danny- I have to see this. Go wake up Tucker and Jazz. Where's Paulina?

Paulina- Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place…

Sam- Don't worry about her.

Tucker, Sam, Danny, Jessica, Jennifer, and Dash- Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight.

Paulina- Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place…

Jazz- Danny shouldn't you be stopping this fight?

Danny- Yeah, what's your point? This will make my life a little easier, except for the fact that my ghost sense goes off every second.

Sam- He has a point, fight, fight, fight, fight…

The Box Ghost- You can not beat me!

Skulker- Yes, I can because I am older than you!

The Box Ghost- Just by two years!

Skulker- Not having more than two quiet years in the Ghost Zone before you came is a good enough reason to beat you up.

The Box Ghost- Bring it on whelp.

Skulker- That's my line!

_**For fear of cancellation, the producers have decided that now is a good time to vote someone off. The judges will now choose someone they want to be voted off and then they will tell why they want them voted off.**_

Vlad- I want to vote young Daniel off because he shouldn't get the prize, and I should!

_Dash- Vote me off please, I hate ghosts!_

_Police Official- Get him back into the elevator!_

_Dash- No!_

The Ghost Writer- I vote young Daniel because this game is a scandal.

Clockwork- I would vote The Box Ghost off, but he would cause more of a problem in the Ghost Zone than in an abandoned elevator, so I vote Paulina off.

Danielle- Danny should be with Sam not Paulina, so I vote Paulina off, and my father is still a fruit loop!

Stephanie- I want Sam voted off because she's stealing Danny away from me!

_Sam- WHAT! I DO NOT LIKE DANNY! And you do know that he's one vote away from being voted off, next to Paulina._

_Jessica and Jennifer- NNNNNOOO!_

_**It's all up to the hobo dude.**_

Some Hobo Dude- I want to vote off, I want to vote off, Fen...

_Sam, Jessica, Jennifer, Stephanie, Tucker, and Danny- NNNNOO!_

_Police Official- Get them out of here!_

Some Hobo Dude- Like I was saying I want to vote off, Fenton, Paulina Fenton. Isn't that her name from what I've heard of the show?

_Sam, Jessica, Jennifer, and Stephanie- NNNNOOO!_

_Police Official- I said OUT!_

**Officials remove the confused and color blinded Paulina Fen…I mean just Paulina.**

_Dash- NNNOOO, take me instead!_

_Sam- Danny, you better watch out._

_Paulina- Happy place, happy place, going to a happy place…_

_**Tune in next week to watch confused teenagers try and make up the national anthem for their elevator, surprise guests' come too.**_

_Jessica- Oh, I LOVE surprises._

_Jennifer- Me too._

_Police Official- I said GET BACK INTO THAT ELEVATOR!_

_Jessica and Jennifer- Here we come Danny!_

_Stephanie- NO FAIR!_

_**Tune in next week.**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I hope you laughed. You hated it didn't you? I knew it. I'm a failure. Well, review if you want me to continue the story, please.

I suck at writing funny stories, I know. Well, it was a good try. I'll still post the next chapter, but if peoples don't like it then I won't write anymore and the squirrely rath will attack their brains.

Well,

Byeness peoples...


	3. Week Two

Okay so many people to thank.

GalateaGirl- You're awesome!

Fanficaholic- You're awesome! Squirrely rath...

Beth- You're awesome!

DannysGhostWriter- You're awesome!

Okay, well this chapter is weird. Hope you like it, I do.

Enjoy peoples...

* * *

10 Danny Phantom characters, kinda, are in a game show where they have to live in an elevator until only one of them is left. Let's look to how they've been doing since we saw them last week.

Judges:

Vlad Masters- Daniel's going down.

The Ghost Writer- Nothing rhyme's with orange!

_Drake Bell- Door hinge!_

Clockwork- Danny better watch out.

Danielle- My father is a fruit loop!

Stephanie- I wish I was trapped in an elevator with Danny! My cousins better watch out. And the same goes to Sam.

Some Hobo Dude- WHERE IS THE FREE FOOD THAT YOU PROMISED?

Contestants:

Danny Fenton/Phantom- Get these girls away from me!

Sam Manson- I'm not jealous, I'm happy for him. (twitches)

Tucker Foley- Dash crushed my technology!

Dash Baxter- AAHH! Scary ghost!

Jazz Fenton- If I take out the president of the United States then I could… Is that camera on?

_Camera Man-Yes_

Jazz Fenton- Oh, hi, Go away now.

Skulker- I'm bored.

The Box Ghost- Finally someone fears me!

Jessica- I LOVE DANNY!

Jennifer- I LOVE DANNY MORE! MY DANNY!

Okay, so this week they will rehearse their idea for what the National Anthem of their elevator should be and then our "surprise guests" will decide what it should be, while the judges decide who should be voted off.

Awesome, now let's meet the surprise guests.

The judges from American Idle! No, not American Idol, American Idle! Yes, there is such a thing as American Idle.

Let's welcome Pauly, Candy, and Shymon.

Pauly- Whaz up!

(plays air guitar)

Candy- That was awesome! We got a Hot Dog right here folks!

(If you don't watch American Idol from this year, then you don't know that Randy always says "We got a hot one right here folks." Just clearing things up. Ok, bye.)

Shymon- …

(He's shy.)

For the next two hours we are going to bore you with the contestants' stupid ideas for their elevators National Anthem.

For the past week they have been practicing what they are going to do and sing for the National Anthem so here are our top nine contestants.

The nine contestants are magically sent to the stage of American Idle.

First up, Jennifer…

Jennifer- I'm going to sing a song called "We love Danny and he should win."

Jessica- Hey, you stole my idea!

Jennifer- Whatever

_Danny should win, cause I love him!_

_We all love Danny!_

_Go Danny!_

_Danny rules!_

_And he's a ghost!_

_Gasp_

_Yeah, he's a ghost!_

_Hurray!_

_Go Danny!_

_Go Danny!_

_Go Danny!_

_Go Danny!_

_Go Danny!_

_He should win!_

_GO DANNY!_

Pauly- That was so good! Danny should win!

Candy- I hated it!

Shymon- it was okay.

Up next is Jessica.

Jessica- Mine is called "My sister sucks and Danny should win."

_Danny should win, cause I love him!_

_We all love Danny!_

_Go Danny!_

_He rules!_

_He's a ghost!_

_Gasp!_

_Yeah, he's a ghost!_

_Hurray!_

_Go Danny!_

_Go Danny!_

_Go Danny!_

_Go Danny!_

_Go Danny!_

_He should win!_

_GO DANNY!_

Pauly- We just heard this song.

Candy- Yeah, you suck!

Shymon- it was okay.

Jessica- _beep _you. _Beepin _producers. _Beepin _show. I hate this _beepin _show.

Next up is The Box Ghost.

The Box Ghost- I'm singing a song called "Fear Me, for I Am the Box Ghost!"

_Fear me, for I am The Box Ghost!_

_That's my name so don't wear It out,_

_Fear my name,_

_And scream and shout_

_Yeah, The Box Ghost rules the elevator_

_Candles _

_Shoes_

_And a comfy sweater_

_Fear me, for I am The Box Ghost!_

_I love Boxes, that is my calling_

_All the good haunts are taken_

_So stop your bawling_

_Yeah, The Box Ghost rules the elevator_

_Candles_

_Shoes_

_And a comfy sweater_

_I'm the Box Ghost _

_Fear me!_

Pauly- Loved it!

Candy- It's not National Anthem material, sorry.

Shymon- It was okay.

Next up is Skulker.

Skulker- My song is called "Peace in the Elevator."

_Yeah_

_I wish that I could walk away_

_Find sometime in another day_

_When we could be peaceful and happy_

_Not annoying and crappy_

_I want my old life back_

_My roommates are annoying_

_The judges are employing_

_That we be voted off_

_One by one_

_Til we're gone_

_One by one_

_Sing a song_

_Do a little dance_

_Take a chance_

_Come along way_

_Stay for the day_

_Peace in the elevator is all I want_

_Peace in the elevator is all I need_

_Peace in the elevator is so far away_

_But we need it to succeed_

_So remember this song_

_And I'll say it again_

_How peace in the elevator_

_Can help us all be friends_

Pauly- So far I want this one to be the National Anthem.

Candy- I'm voting for this song.

Shymon- It was okay.

Next up is Jazz.

Jazz- I call this song "Strategy."

_I need a strategy to win this game_

_But I want to stay the same_

_Help me out_

_Help me here_

_Help me conquer my one fear_

_Yeah_

_Ohhh_

_Conquer my fear_

_Seems like everything is the same, around me_

_Then I look again_

_And everything has changed_

_Help me out_

_Please, I need a strategy_

_Please, help me_

_I'm not okay_

_Please help me_

_Strategy_

_Strategy_

_Strate…gy_

_Strategy_

Pauly- That was…interesting.

Candy- That was just weird.

Shymon- It was okay.

Dash Baxter- This song is called, "Squirrel Rath."

(I over-shadow Dash.)

Dash Baxter- And it's dedicated to Fanficaholic.

(End over-shadowing.)

_Squirrely Rath_

_Yeah_

_Squirrely Rath_

_Yeah_

_There's an evil squirrel in my bedroom closet_

_I don't what can cause it_

_But when the feeling comes over me_

_I lose my identity_

_SQUIRRELY RATH_

_SQUIRRELY RATH_

_SQUIRRELY RATH CONTINUES_

_SQUIRRELY RATH_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Ohhh_

_SQUIRRELY RATH!_

Pauly- That was…just weird, go see a counselor.

Candy- Yeah, go see a therapist. And you spelled wrath wrong.

_Dash- Screw you!_

Shymon- it was okay.

Next up is Tucker Foley.

Tucker- My song is called, "Remember." (Sweet Irony, right Jessica, Ember's biggest fan?)

_Yeah_

_Ohhh_

_It was, it was September_

_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall_

_To you, I did surrender_

_Two weeks, you didn't call_

_Your life goes on without me_

_My life a losing game_

_But you should_

_You should not doubt me_

_You will remember my name_

_Ohh Ember_

_You will remember_

_Ember_

_One thing remains_

_Ohh Ember_

_So warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

_Your heart_

_Your heart has_

Pauly- Okay, NEXT!

Candy- Don't sing anymore, my ears are already bleeding from the last contestant.

Shymon- It was okay.

Next Sam Manson

Sam Manson- I'm going to sing "Goth Bird of Happiness."

_I suck at singing_

_Singing is for people with no life_

_Like me, but different_

_I refuse to join this contest _

_And I don't want anyone to make fun of me_

_Bye stupid judges_

_I'm done_

Pauly- She needs help, too.

Candy- Um, have you tried taking a meat sculpture class?

_Sam- NOT LISTENING! LALALALALALALALA! NOT LISTENING!_

Shymon- it was okay.

Next up Danny Fenton/Phantom

Danny- I'm going to sing "Find Your Voice"

_Stephanie- I LOVE Chip Skylark!_

(Oddly enough, she does, irony again peoples.)

_When no one will listen to what you wanna say_

_You're too small, too young_

_You haven't begun _

_To learn the games that they play_

_Don't sit around, just wish_

_For it to be a better day_

_Speak up_

_Be heard_

_If you don't say a word_

_Everything will stay the same way_

_If you wanna change the way your life's arranged_

_Then you have that choice_

_To be the star that you know you are_

_Be loud _

_Be proud and rejoice_

_And find your voice_

_Just find your voice_

_You know you got that choice_

_Now go find your voice_

_You see a girl that you know you wanna meet_

_Come on stop messing around_

_Get up off your seat_

_She might see inside of you_

_The boy you never knew_

_He was in there all the time_

_Now just let him through_

_If you wanna change the way your life's arranged_

_**Then you have that choice**_

_To be the star that you know you are_

_Be loud_

_Be proud and rejoice_

_And find your voice_

_Just find your voice_

_You know you got that choice_

_Now go find your voice_

_**Got to have that choice**_

_**Be a star**_

_Where could it be now?_

_**Find your voice**_

_Find your voice_

_**Find your voice**_

_Anybody seen it?_

_**Got that choice**_

_Got to find your voice now_

_**Find your voice**_

_Come on and find your voice_

_**Find your voice**_

_OOohhh_

_**Find your voice**_

_Dit Dit Di Dada_

_**Got that choice**_

_Gotta find your voice_

_FIND YOUR VOICE!_

Pauly- The best performance so far and it sounds like a very good National Anthem.

(I would hope so; it took me a half an hour to copy down the lyrics.)

Candy- I'm voted for you dogg, you the best! We got a Hot Dog right here folks.

Shymon-…

(Dramatic music increases.)

Shymon- Cut it out with the music thing, please! Your performance was superb. I loved you and I loved that song. You moved me.

Danny- Thanks.

Pauly- We've decided that Danny's song will become the new National Anthem!

(All nine contestants are magically brought back to the elevator.)

All- AAAWWW

Me- But the good news is that since the judges of American Idle picked Danny's song, he will not be voted off this week.

Vlad- WHAT?

Danny- NNNOOO!

**_Judges now is your time to vote. Let's do this backwards!_**

Some Hobo Dude- I vote off Sam!

_Sam- Yeah, you try singing in front of people buster!_

Stephanie- Aw what the heck, I'm voting off Sam!

_Sam- jerks. I don't even _**like **_Danny._

Danielle- I vote off Skulker!

Clockwork- I vote off Skulker!

The Ghost Writer- I vote off the Box Ghost cause he is toast.

_**It's all up to Vlad.**_

Vlad- As much as I want young Daniel to have to suffer the fate of being with the young fan girls, I've decided to vote off Skulker.

_Danny- NNNNOOO! Wait, what did you just say?_

_**Police officials remove the mad Skulker.**_

**Skulker, since we feel bad about you being removed from this game, we decided to make a video of your time here in the elevator.**

"_Cause ya had a bad day, blah, blah, blah, blah, Cause ya had a bad day…"_

**Tune in next week to see someone get pregnant. **_(Gasp) _**Just kidding. Hahahaha, scared my own self there.**

**Tune in next week to see Sam and Danny fight. No they do, also the group gets to decide who the outcast of the group will be, another person gets voted off, oh and before I forget, the group plays Truth or Dare. Next week will be weird. Tune in.**

* * *

Yeah, next week will be weird. I love my reviewers. I write because of peoples like you. Thanks for your support!

If you have any ideas for the story let me know!

Squirrely rath. Ignore the spelling comment. Squirrely rath...

Byeness peoples...


	4. Week Three

Oh this chapter is SO totally twisted and turned, but don't worry everything will work out in the end. More peoples to thank.

DxSphreak- Fortunately, I did do something in this chapter that involves all the readers, but it's at the end of the chapter.

Galateagirl- Luckily, I brought the song back for you. Hope you're happy. (That wasn't sarcasism, or however you spell it.)

Live2Write4Ever- (spits out soda) Talk about Rolling On The Floor Laughing, that was SO funny. Haha, yeah the fight is pretty interesting.

eternal.CHA0S- Hopefully it's funny. I do my best. I know for a fact that Danny and Sam won't get together in this chapter, but cross your fingers.

Fanficaholic- I think you died, but I know you didn't. Squirrely rath, all alone, squirrely rath...

DannysGhostWriter- You're so totally wicked awesome dude!

Beth- You're awesome!

Jessica- Haha, Jessica I don't think you and (enter Danny Phantom character here) would make a cute couple, but I tried my best. Oh, and I also set you up with (enter other Danny Phantom character here), your worst nightmare. Mwahaha, I'm so evil.

Enjoy peoples...

* * *

**_Stuck In The Elevator With Peoples_**

**Week three.**

_If I was myself right now, I would hurl._

* * *

Welcome back to Stuck in The Elevator with Peoples. A game show where ten Danny Phantom characters, kinda, have to live in an elevator until one of them is left.

Since one of our _(re)viewers _thinks that Skulker's song was a good song, that song will become the National Anthem.

Audience-YEY!

However, he will not be returning to this game.

Audience- aw.

But you all get muffin baskets!

Audience-YEY!

Okay, let's check up on our contestants and judges, and see how they're doing since last week.

Judges:

Vlad- Hi, you've reached Vlad Masters. If you leave a message it better be important, or else I will sue you. _Beep._

The Ghost Writer- I'm not here, not here am I, if you make me stay here, I will surely cry.

Clockwork- I'm sorry, I've gone to stop the Ultimate Enemy. Please leave a message for me in the fifteenth century. _Beep._

Danielle- GO SAM!

Stephanie- I HATE SAM!

Some Hobo Dude- NEED…FOOD…urgh…I died.

Okay, weirdness. Let's check up on our contestants.

Contestants:

Danny Fenton/Phantom- PLEASE VOTE ME OFF! GIRLS ATTACKING, HELP! I WANT TO BE VOTED OFF! HELP ME!

Sam Manson- SECURITY! GET THESE YOUNG GIRLS OFF THIS TEENAGE BOY!

Tucker Foley- That's the funniest thing I've ever seen! Hahahahahahahahahah…

_Sam and Danny- TUCKER!_

Dash Baxter- Scary ghost! RUN AWAY!

Jazz Fenton- Okay, so the tunnel is from the corner of the elevator to…hehe, hi peoples. I wasn't trying to figure out a plan to escape from here if that's what you were thinking.

The Box Ghost- BEWARE!

Jessica- My lipstick is running out. MAN! DANNY GET BACK HERE!

Jennifer- DANNY, WAIT UP! MY PRE-TEEN LEGS CAN ONLY RUN SO FAST! DANNY, WAIT!

Okay, so basically everyone in this game has lost their mind. Fortunately today we're going to separate the boys from the girls.

Danny- HALLELUJAH!

Jessica and Jennifer- NNNOOO!

Stephanie and Sam- YES!

Sam- But it's not like I'm jealous or anything. (twitches.)

(Person in charge of game activates separating chamber.)

Okay, so we've just placed the… oh crap. We forgot to sing the National Anthem.

(Person in charge of game un-activates separating chamber.)

Please take off any hats you might have. Seriously, do you want to respect this fanfic or not? TAKE OFF YOUR HAT! Now take off your cloths. Just kidding, haha scared myself again. No, I'm not normally that sick minded, but it's 2:40 am in the morning and I am bored.

Please stand for the National Anthem sung by none other than, Ember Mclain.

_Yeah_

_I wish that I could walk away_

_Find sometime in another day_

_When we could be peaceful and happy_

_Not annoying and crappy_

_I want my old life back_

_My roommates are annoying_

_The judges are employing_

_That we be voted off_

_One by one_

_Til we're gone_

_One by one_

_Sing a song_

_Do a little dance_

_Take a chance_

_Come a long way_

_Stay for the day_

_Peace in the elevator is all I want_

_Peace in the elevator is all I need_

_Peace in the elevator is so far away_

_But we need it to succeed_

_So remember this song_

_And I'll say it again_

_How peace in the elevator_

_Can help us all be friends_

(Person in charge of game activates separating chamber.)

Now that we've got that taken care of, we're going to play Truth or Dare. But first each contestant has to raise their right arm and say the Truth or Dare pledge.

(Each contestant reluctantly raises their right arm.)

Now repeat after me.

I, a contestant in this elevator…

All- I, a contestant in this elevator

Promise to do any dare, or tell the truth in anything that is asked of me.

All- promise to do any dare, or tell the truth in anything that is asked of me.

Okay, now

All- okay, now

Stop it

All- Stop it

I'm serious

All- I'm serious

Do you want me to give the prize to The Box Ghost?

All, except the Box Ghost- NNNOOO!

Then quit repeating me.

All-Alright, okay.

So, anyways, we've chosenone person from each group to be the Official Truth or Dare Person. This person will be in charge of giving everybody else their truth or dare, and when it's their turn I will give them their truth or dare. Mwahahaha, I am so evil.

Okay, for the girls the person in charge of the truth or dare will be, Jessica.

Jessica- YES!

Jennifer and Sam- NO!

But the good news is that I get to do her truth or dare. And so the boyz person will be, Dash.

Tucker, Danny, and the Box Ghost- NNOO!

Dash- YES!

Let's start with the boyz first.

Dash- Okay, "Box Ghost" you're first, truth or dare?

The Box Ghost- um…truth.

Dash- Are you gay?

The Box Ghost- NO!

Dash- Oh right, I was hoping to ask Gregor that.

(A/N: Hahahaha, Gregor is gay! He kissed Danny! If you haven't seen the DP episode Double Cross My Heart then you have no idea what I'm talking about.)

Dash- Okay, Foley, your turn. Truth or dare?

Tucker- Truth.

Dash- You guys are wimps. Have you ever kissed um…Sam before?

(Tucker nervously looks at Danny.)

Tucker- Yeah, but it was a total accident.

Dash- Haha, the truth comes out.

(Danny's eyes flash green.)

Okay, before Danny totally kills Tucker, because that would ruin the whole story, it's time for Dash's truth or dare. Dash, truth or dare?

Dash- Uh, dare.

I dare you to um…kiss Jazz.

Dash- WHAT!

You agreed to the pledge, you have to do it.

Dash- Okay, now it's Fentoads turn.

(Danny woke up from his spacing out.)

Danny- What? Dare.

Dash- Okay, I dare you to kiss Jessica…in front of Sam!

Danny- WHAT!

The audience and peoples reading this gasp.

(A/N: Here I want to add that Dash is the biggest jerk in the world, and I'm totally evil. Mwahahahaha. Oh, and I don't think Danny would ever want to kiss you Jessica. LOL. Mwahahaha.)

Sadly, you agreed to the pledge and you have to follow through this dare.

Danny- But…

* * *

Checking up on the girls' truth or dare.

Jessica- Jazz, truth or dare?

Jazz- Truth.

Jessica- Do you have a favorite stuffed animal?

Jazz- Well…his name is Bearbert, OKAY.

Jessica- Jennifer, truth or dare?

Jennifer- Truth.

Jessica- Would you kiss a monkey for a million dollars?

Jennifer- No, eww sick, I wouldn't even kiss a monkey FOR A BILLION DOLLARS!

(A/N: (sigh) nobody appreciates monkeys the way I do.)

Time for Jessica's truth or dare. Jessica, truth or dare?

Jessica- Dare.

I dare you to kiss Tucker.

(A/N: This will be awkward.)

Jessica- WHAT!

You agreed to the pledge, now it's Sam's turn.

Jessica- Truth or dare?

Sam- Dare.

Jessica- I dare you to slap Danny across the face.

Sam- WHAT!

(A/N: Trust me this will work out. Mwahahahahah.)

(The person in charge of this game un-activates the separating chamber.)

(Dash runs over to Jazz and kisses her. Jazz surprisingly kisses him back, to the disappointment of Tucker. Hehe. Danny runs over to Jessica to see that she's standing next to Sam. He quickly kisses Jessica and then walks away. Jessica nearly faints andkisses Tucker, and then Tucker nearly faints. Sam then walks over to Danny and slaps him across the face, leaving a very red mark. Haha, told ya that it would all work out.)

**Later that week…**

(Dash and Jazz are dating. Jessica and Tucker hang out all the time, after Jessica gave up on Danny. And Jennifer hangs out with Danny while Sam skulks in a corner.)

Contestants we've decided to make you decide an outcast for the group. You will have twenty minutes to make this decision.

Jessica, to everyone except Sam- Let's all vote for Sam.

Everyone, except Danny, Jazz, and Tucker- Yeah, let's vote for Sam.

Danny- Why don't you want to vote for the Box Ghost?

The Box Ghost- Hey, I have feelings too.

All, except the Box Ghost- NO ONE CARES!

All, except Danny and The Box Ghost- That does sound like a better idea.

**After everyone is done voting.**

The outcast willbe…**_Beep. _**Uh-oh, that buzzer means that it's time for the judges to vote someone off.

Vlad- I vote off Dash, because he's a freak of nature.

The Ghost Writer- I vote off The Box Ghost, because he is toast.

Clockwork- I want to vote off the Box Ghost.

Danielle- I want to vote off Dash.

Stephanie- I want to vote off Dash.

Some Hobo Dude- I want to vote off that retarded Box Ghost.

**Uh-oh, it's a tie. Now this is something that I'm going to do for DxSphreak. I'm going to give you all a chance to vote off the next person and I might do this another time during the story. Who do you want voted off, Dash, or The Box Ghost? The choice is yours! Please review me your answer. This is not a plot to get more reviews…okay maybe it is.**

**Tune in next week to see your results.**

* * *

Okay, weirdness in the elevator of Amity Park. Seriously, please vote someone off, cause if you don't then I have to and this story is giving me serious writers block. Oh man, I can't wait to go update Disaster In Drama Class. HERE I COME MICROSOFT OFFICE WORD!

Please review and vote, until then, I have to go say cheesemonkey to a camara.

Byeness peoples...


	5. Author's Note, I'm NOT deleting fic

Warning to all peoples that read Stuck in the Elevator with Peoples:

**Voting time is almost up.**

I am almost finished with the next chapter that I'm writing. I can change who would've gotten voted off if I wanted to. You can vote more than once, just review in chapter one cause most of ya'll didn't review for that chapter, oh, and you can also use this as a voting chapter, but I will replace this as soon as I'm done with the second chapter so vote quickly.

I'm glad peoples like this story, cause I had doubts about it in the beginning, but I don't care. I don't write for reviews like most peoples.

**-DannysEvilTwin**

PS. Did you think that I was going to say something stupid like, I've decided to delete this story? Haha, suckers.


	6. Week Four

Oh my gosh! Thank you peoples! Thank you SO much for your reviews! I really appreciate it! I don't care if you do review, but I'm glad that you do. Check out my story Disaster In Drama Class if you don't beleive me.

Oh my, so many more reviews to review.

Galateagirl- Sorry if the"gay" joke hurt your feelings. I know that peoples in England only kiss peoples that they know really well, so it was kinda confusing for me.

stormrider7- I LOVE Chip Skylark too. I LOVE the name Stephanie. Go Stephanies!

Flashx11- Yeah I write DIDC, I don't care if peoples review it though.

Catmedium- I'm glad that you like my story. :)

Fanficaholic- Squirrely rath, squirrely rath...lol. ;)

Live2Write4Ever- Yeah, I hate being stuck with peoples that I don't like too. I'm glad that you think it's funny. :)

kittydemon18-I liked your advice about keeping Dash and the Box Ghost, but the problem is that it was just getting to old. I'm glad that it freaks you out! ;)

Kirstyn T.- I think that they are both dumb too, Dash and the Box Ghost. ;)

PotterPhantom- You wrote so many reviews that I can't tell which is which, but thank you for your enthusiasm for my story. :)

phantomschica- Yeah, it was mean that he made Danny kiss Jessica. :)

head-in-clouds- Yeah, poor Danny. ;)

Galateagirl (again)- Okay, I will!

Spirit And Soul 3- Don't worry you'll find out!

That was long, and sorry if I didn't mention some people. I had a long list and only talked to peoples that left messages for me.

And now onto week four.

Enjoy peoples...

* * *

Disclaimer- I'm going to start doing these things, because I need to.

**For last week:**

I don't own American Idol, or Idle.

I don't own that one song, Cause Ya Had A Bad Day.

**For this week:**

I don't own the Jeopardy song.

I don't own the show Unanimous

And as much as I want to I don't own Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom is onwed by Butch Hartman, and Butch Hartman is owned by Nickelodeon, or so my friend tells me.

* * *

**Stuck In The Elevator With Peoples**

_**Week Four**_

_"Are you ready to party? Whazzup?Here comes the bride!"_

_-Sam Manson_

_Beaty Marked, Danny Phantom_

* * *

Welcome back to Stuck In The Elevator With Peoples, a game show where ten Danny Phantom characters, kinda, have to live in an elevator until one of them is left.

**Your vote was not unanimous; therefore the clock will tick away a dollar every second that you can not come to an agreement.**

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**The person in charge of this game was over shadowed by Technus who likes the show Unanimous.**_

_Last time on SITEWP_

_You were given a choice_

_Of who will be voted off_

_And that person is…_

_**I'm SO sorry.**_

_**The person in charge of this game went to get doughnuts and forgot to activate the anti-Technus shield.**_

There we go, now everything is back to the way it's supposed to be. Okay, last time on SITEWP I gave you a choice to vote off either Dash, or the Box Ghost.

And the person who is voted off is…

Drum roll please.

(Drum rolls across stage.)

Thank you.

The person is…

**DASH!**

Danny: NO! Who will protect me from the evil fangirls? Well, actually fan_girl _now.

(Jennifer blows Danny a kiss, Danny cringes, Sam tightens her fists.)

Sam: Seriously, I'm _not _jealous!

**Police officials remove Dash from the game.**

_Dash- When you get out of here I'm gonna beat you to a pulp Fenton!_

_Jazz- Nobody threatens to beat up my brother and gets away with it! We're through!_

_Dash- Fine!_

_Jazz- Fine!_

O…kay.

Yes, Jazz broke up with Dash!

(Does victory dance.)

It's about time. You should've seen them all over each other and (cough) I mean…

Let's check up to see how our contestants and judges are doing since last week, except for the whole "Dash" thing.

Judges:

Vlad- Okay, I'm back. I for one am glad that the freak of nature is voted off, aka, Dash.

The Ghost Writer- The Box Ghost should've gotten voted off, his yell is SO loud, but I'd like it soft.

Clockwork- I would've voted off the Box Ghost, but hey, it's not like I decide who gets voted off right?

Danielle- Dash sucks, but then again so does the Box Ghost.

Stephanie- Yey, you agreed with me. That must mean you like me, or your nuts, really, really, nuts.

Some Hobo Dude- Okay, now I'm serious. I need food to survive. Doesn't ANYBODY care about homeless peoples? And you know what? I'm ticked off. Somebody should vote off that retarded Box Ghost!

Contestants:

Danny Fenton/Phantom-Okay, even the part of me that likes the attention, is _really _creeped out by this.

Sam Manson- I'm totally not jealous. What would make you think that I'm jealous?

Tucker Foley- Hahahaha, Danny has a bunch of crazed girlfriends watching this show.

_Sam and Danny- It's not funny Tucker!_

Jazz Fenton- Go away!

The Box Ghost- I'm ready depression, I'm ready depression…

Jessica- It is wrong to like someone who's older than you? And when I liked Danny why did I never think of this question?

Jennifer- Danny pwease, pwease, wait for me! Danny!

Yey, everybody isn't nuts anymore, except for the Box Ghost.

**Today we are going to take questions from the audience for our contestants, for like two minutes, then we will sing the National Anthem, and then we are going to do something "special".**

Yes, over there, reporter number 234. What is your question and who is it for?

Reporter #234- Yeah, my question is for Some Hobo Dude.

Okay.

Reporter #234- What's your favorite color.

Some Hobo Dude- Is the microphone on? It is? Okay. My favorite color is pink.

(Laughs from the audience)

Next question, yes, over there, reporter number 55.

Reporter #55- Yeah, my question is for Sam. Do you believe in denial?

Sam- I guess.

Reporter #55- Then why don't you believe that you're in denial from liking Danny?

Sam- I…well…next question.

Yes, reporter number 2.

Reporter #2- My question is for Danny.

Danny- Yes.

Reporter #2- Do you think that Sam's in denial?

(Danny and Sam both blush.)

Danny- Well I…

Unknown person- I have a question for Danny and Sam.

Danny and Sam- What?

Unknown person- Do you guys like each other?

Fan from audience- Of course isn't it obvious?

(They both turn really red.)

Okay, let's run away from the crazy audience. I'm going to sing the run away song now.

_Run away, run away, run away._

_Run away, run away, run away._

_Run away, run away, run away._

_Run away, run away, run away._

_Run away, run away, run away._

Okay, I'm done now.

Time for the National Anthem.

Now take off any hats and/or cloths that you might be wearing right now. Just kidding, but seriously, if you want to respect this fanfic take off any hats that you might be wearing. I can't stress that enough peoples.

Okay, Ember Mclain peoples…

_Yeah_

_I wish that I could walk away_

_Find sometime in another day_

_When we could be peaceful and happy_

_Not annoying and crappy_

_I want my old life back_

_My roommates are annoying_

_The judges are employing_

_That we be voted off_

_One by one_

_Til we're gone_

_One by one_

_Sing a song_

_Do a little dance_

_Take a chance_

_Come a long way_

_Stay for the day_

_Peace in the elevator is all I want_

_Peace in the elevator is all I need_

_Peace in the elevator is so far away_

_But we need it to succeed_

_So remember this song_

_And I'll say it again_

_How peace in the elevator_

_Can help us all be friends_

**Okay, now that that's taken care of let's go onto the "special" surprise inside.**

(Contestants are magically transported to a small auditorium.)

Now we are going to have a beauty pageant, but only the girls can compete.

Sam- Great. Too bad _Paulina _isn't here.

(Audience member yells something at her.)

Sam- I'M NOT JEALOUS!

And the judges will be the boyz.

Sam- Why can't we judge the boyz?

Because there are more girls and the boyz will beat me up if you judge them.

**Okay, let's meet our judges:**

Danny Fenton/Phantom

Tucker Foley

And…

The Box Ghost!

**And our contestants:**

Sam Manson

Jazz Fenton

Jessica

And…

Jennifer.

**First up is the personality contest. And here's your host, Ryan Seahorse.**

Ryan- Up first is Jennifer. Jennifer, what is your favorite color?

Jennifer- Pink

Ryan- What is your favorite song?

Jennifer- I believe I can fly.

Ryan- Last question, what would you say is the most important thing that kids should worry about in today's time?

Jennifer- Education and safety.

Ryan- Thank you Jennifer. Next up is Jessica. Jessica, what is your favorite color?

Jessica- Pink

Ryan- What is your favorite song?

Jessica- Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Ryan- Last question, what would you say is the most important thing that kids should worry about in today's time.

Jessica- Education and Safety.

Ryan- Thank you Jennifer. Next up is Jazz.

(A/N: I just noticed that all their names begin with J. Freaky.)

Ryan- Jazz, what is your favorite color.

Jazz- Dash's favorite color was pink. Waahhh.

Ryan- Okay. What is your favorite song?

Jazz- Dash's favorite song was "The Big Fluffy Clouds All Look Like Footballs."

Ryan- Okay, last question. What would you say is the most important thing that kids should worry about in today's time?

Jazz- Education and sss…safety.

Ryan- Okay, thank you Jazz. Next up is…

Sam- Are you ready to party? Whazzup? Here comes the bride!

Ryan- O…kay, first question. What is your favorite color?

Sam- Black.

Ryan- Excuse me?

Sam- I said black, you got a problem with that or something?

Ryan- No. What is your favorite song?

Sam- My Parents Reek!

Ryan- Excuse me?

Sam- I said MY PARENTS REEK!

Ryan- Okay, last question. What would you say is the most important thing that kids should worry about in today's time?

Sam- Having _real _friends, and just having fun.

Ryan- Really?

Sam- Yes, really.

Ryan- Okay, thank you Sam.

**Talent competition:**

**Jennifer**- I will play a long piece of music on the piano.

(Jennifer plays really badly on the piano.)

(A/N: In real life she was actually pretty good. I said "was" because…I'll tell ya'll later.)

**Jessica**- I will sing a song for you guys.

(A/N: Jessica _is _a really good singer.)

(Jessica sings a song.)

**Jazz**- I will read a theory about science or whatever and it will take an hour or two.

(Two hours later.)

Jazz-…and that's why you should never use toasters when it's raining, any questions?

**Sam**- I will be performing another great Goth Haiku.

_Darkness is everywhere_

_I can feel it breathing out_

_Down my neck it creeps_

(A/N: Yeah, not the best Haiku ever.)

Okay, the last competition is the pink competition!

Sam- WHAT?

The pink competition is when you wear a long pink dress and try to walk across the stage, and whoever does the best will get bonus points.

Ryan- Up first is Jennifer.

(Jennifer is wearing a really long dress. She struggles to walk in the dress. She trips, and then starts to cry. Jazz runs onto the stage, helps Jennifer get up and then walks back across the stage with her. Danny hears Tucker give a loving sigh.)

Ryan- Ooo, she stunk. Next up is Jessica.

(Jessica is wearing a long pink dress, She tries to walk sophisticatedly (I spelt that right!) across the stage, but falls numerous times and get back up. Finally she makes it across the stage.)

Ryan- That was weird, Okay, next up is Jazz.

(Jazz is wearing a long pink dress that just barely ends before the bottom of her shoes. Jazz walks sophisticatedly (spelled it right again!) across the stage and doesn't trip or anything. When she walks off the stage, Danny hears another loving sigh from Tucker, and he rolls his eyes.)

Ryan- Last but not least is…

(He waits for Sam's dramatic entrance.)

Ryan- S…

(Rap music, not the bad kind, plays in the small auditorium, as Sam walks, excuse me, dances across the stage with her BLACK dress flying through the air.)

(A/N: She's wearing shorts under her dress, in case you thought she showed a little some something. lol)

(Rap music ends, as Sam reaches the other side of the stage. This time Tucker sees Danny staring at Sam, and he rolls his eyes.)

Ryan- Judges write down who you thought did best in each separate category, not just overall.

(Judges take time to write down the answers as the Jeopardy music plays. Danny sneaks a peek at Tucker's answers, and Tucker looks at Danny's.)

Danny- You can't write Jazz's name down for every single category!

Tucker- Why? You wrote Sam's name down for every category!

(Both boyz turn away from each other, secretly blushing.)

Ryan- Okay, now I will collect your votes.

(Ryan collects votes.)

Ryan- Now whoever has the lowest score will be kicked out of the elevator.

Girls- WHAT?

Ryan- Did I forget to mention that?

Girls-YES!

Ryan- Okay then, in third place is…Jessica.

Jessica- Yey, I get to stay!

Ryan- In second place is…Sam!

Sam- yippee, I get to stay in the stupid elevator, wow.

Ryan- And in first place is…Jazz.

(Jazz isn't anywhere.)

Ryan- JAZZ! Has anybody seen Jazz!

Danny- Tucker isn't here either.

(Danny and Sam look at each other.)

Danny and Sam- Uh-oh.

(Danny and Sam find Jazz and Tucker making out behind stage.)

(DOES VICTORY DANCE!)

YEY, THEY'RE TOGETHER AT LAST!

(Jessica walks over to Tucker and slaps him across the face, and then walks away. Tucker shrugs, and goes back to making out with Jazz.)

Ryan- Where did Jennifer go?

Jessica- SHE GOT VOTED OFF YOU DORK!

(Jessica walks over to Ryan and stomps on his foot.)

(Contestants are magically transported back into the elevator.)

(Tucker and Jazz are still making out. Jessica shrugs. Danny is about to admit his feelings to Sam, as Jessica walks over towards him.)

Jessica- Hey Danny guess what?

Danny- What?

Jessica- You better run.

Danny- Why?

Jessica- Because if you don't I will kiss you!

(Danny starts running, and Jessica chases after him.)

Danny- NNNOOO! NOT AGAIN! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Jessica- NEVER!

Sam- SERIOUSLY! I'M _NOT _JEALOUS!

And that's ends another really _weird _episode of Stuck in the Elevator with Peoples. Tune in next week to have another audience vote, see contestants fight each other, and hear another one of Jazz's ridiculous lectures. This is an episode that you don't want to miss.

Tune in next week peoples.

* * *

Another one bites the dust, another one bites the dust, another one bites the dust...

Okay, seriousness now peoples.

Don't yell at me for voting off Jennifer and not the Box Ghost, because I was given strict orders by Jennifer's cousins and step-cousin to remove her from this fanfic.

They didn't want me to make fun of her or disrespect her. They said that it was okay that I put her in the story for a little while, but not for long, so I had her voted off.

Jennifer is a real person. Just travel to her gravestone and you'll know what I mean. She died at age ten and she'd be eleven right now. Jennifer was a GREAT DP fan. She died after Micro Mangement aired. So sad.

On a brighter note, I just heard that a new DP episode is going to air. It's called "Ghouls Out," and so far, by what I've heard, it's about Danny changing back into human form in front of his whole school. It airs June 9th, andnow I'm going to go crazy about it!

Can't wait til it airs!

Oh, and tune in next week peoples...

Byeness peoples...


	7. Week Five

Alohaness peoples. If they rated stories for craziness, this story, or at least this chapter would be rated M. Seriously this chapter is the most weird and crazy of all the other chapters...so far.

Warning- If you have aboslutely no knowledge of the game in the Harry Potter series called "Quidditch" then I suggest you learn it...fast, because I talk about it in this chapter. Or you could just find a copy of _Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone _and read pages 166-170.

Okay, reviews. Holy crap!

phantomshica- Maybe...maybe not, but she is funny.

stormrider7- Yeah, that must suck, not that Australia is bad...I would hate that too. I LUV the U.S.A.!Go Stephanie's!

Kirstyn T.- Thanks 4 reviewing. :)

Queens S of Randomness 016- Yeah, I never knew that I could be so funny. I can't wait for it to air! Only two more weeks! I'll count the seconds...one...two...three...

Spirit And Soul 3- Who rocks? (Looks around) OH, you mean I rock, like official? That's so cool. Thanks. I feel sad for Jennifer too. Oh, and even though Tucker and Jazz have no "interaction" in this chapter, they're still going out. I thought that the "feelings" thing would be funny in the last chapter. :)

TheQuoteMaster- Oh my Gosh! Danni, no way! Yeah, Jennifer, aka, The Evil Witch is back. I'm glad that you like this story! (huggles)

PotterPhantom- Oh, I think that this chapter is for you, based on your name. ;) Who is this person that everybody says is rocking? Oh, it's me right? Thanks a bunch. Squirrely rath, squirrely rath...

Fanficaholic- Uh, no squirrely rath? What's that all about? It's no big deal. I'm updating, sheesh. Squirrely rath, squirrely rath...

TheSuperGirlOfDreams- Thanks, you're so nice.

cottongirl619- I like making people laugh. Thanks. Yes, the Box Ghost should die, but then who would be so annoying?

DannysGhostWriter- Your fanfics are awesome! Keep writing.

Beth- I haven't talked to you in 4evah. You're still a good friend.

Galateagirl- OMG! You didn't review. Oh, well, you already told me that you haven't read my latest chapters...yet. Thanks for reviewing if you do review this chapter. I'm not mad at you, gosh no, I could never be mad at you. You were my first reviewer and only reviewer at one point, and that is why I could never be mad at you. ;)

Super E-man- OMG! Thanks for reviewing my story, I'm SO sorry that I forgot to review your review last time. You were my inspiration to start this story based on the story that you wrote, you know, um "Danny Phantom:Survivor". Yeah, I loved that story and I wanted to try to make one like it. So thanks! ;)

I just thought of something. How many of you actually read my reviews to the reviews? Tell me in your next review, you need to read the story and not this stupid part.

* * *

Disclaimer- I blame you for this. 

For this week:

I don't own The Apprentice.

I don't own Fear Factor.

I don't own Barney. (The question is, do I even want to?) (Shudders)

I don't own Ice Age. (I LUV that movie!) Oh, and if you haven't seen Ice Age then you won't get some parts.

I don't own Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix. (I LUV those books!) Same thing, if you don't understand Quidditch then you won't understand some parts of this chapter.

And last but not least, I don't own Danny Phantom.

Danny Phantom and all those funny looking characters belong to Butch Hartman, who will go out of a job after his two shows get canceled, or so my best friend tells me.

* * *

**Stuck In The Elevator With Peoples**

**_Week Five_**

_"Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for pie."-Jack Fenton_

_Danny Phantom, Flirting With Disaster_

(A/N: You'll get the pie thing at the end, just wait.)

* * *

Welcome back to Stuck in the Elevator with Peoples. 

**WHY ARE YOU WASTING YOUR TIME READING THIS? GO AWAY!**

SHUT UP!

**WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP?**

BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!

**WHY ARE WE EVEN FIGHTING?**

I DON'T KNOW!

**STOP USING CAPS LOCK!**

WHY DON'T YOU?

Audience- Hello! WE'RE RIGHT HERE!

Oh, sorry…hehe.

Let's check up on our judges and contestants.

Judges:

Vlad- I'm bored out of my mind.

The Ghost Writer- Boring, boring, I am snoring.

Clockwork- I haven't had a chance to vote off someone in forever…and I'm the Master of All Time…even though that episode sucked.

_Butch Hartman- Hey!_

Danielle- SAM'S IN DENIAL!

Stephanie- Go Stephanie's!

Some Hobo Dude- Go Jessica!

_(Peoples glare at him)_

_Some Hobo Dude- What?_

Contestants:

Danny Fenton/Phantom- AAHH! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Sam Manson- Stupid fangirls.

Tucker Foley- Hahahahahaha.

_Sam and Danny- It's NOT FUNNY!_

Jazz Fenton- Hey, leave my brother alone! Do you hear me Jessica?

The Box Ghost- Beware for I am…

_Audience- SHUT UP!_

Jessica- Stupid older siblings…and Sam.

O…kay then.

First we are going to listen to the contestants answer questions in our "Confession Box", then we will listen to the National Anthem, and then we will do something else.

Live from the "Confession Box".

**Who has suffered the most from this competition?**

Danny- The Box Ghost

Tucker- Jennifer

Jazz- Jennifer

Sam- Danny

**Who is the best at lying?**

Jessica- Sam, oh wait, that doesn't count because she's not very good about lying about her denial, HA!

Sam- Jessica, but wait, she doesn't lie about liking Danny so, HA!

Danny- I have no idea.

**Who will be voted off next?**

Danny- Jessica, hopefully.

Sam- Jessica

Jessica- Sam

Tucker- The Box Ghost

Jazz- Jessica

The Box Ghost- Tucker

**Okay, please take off any hats that you might be wearing, and prepare for the Ice Age! Wait, that didn't make any sense.**

Audience- Doom on you, doom on you, doom on you…

Dodo bird- There goes our last female.

Sid- I am the Lord of the Flame!

Ember- No I am!

_Yeah_

_I wish that I could walk away_

_Find sometime in another day_

_When we could be peaceful and happy_

_Not annoying and crappy_

_I want my old life back_

_My roommates are annoying_

_The judges are employing_

_That we be voted off_

_One by one_

_Til we're gone_

_One by one_

_Sing a song_

_Do a little dance_

_Take a chance_

_Come a long way_

_Stay for the day_

_Peace in the elevator is all I want_

_Peace in the elevator is all I need_

_Peace in the elevator is so far away_

_But we need it to succeed_

_So remember this song_

_And I'll say it again_

_How peace in the elevator_

_Can help us all be friends_

O…kay.

I HATE FISH!

**SHUT UP!**

NO!

Audience- WE'RE STILL HERE!

Today we are…FISH! DIE FISHIE DIE!

Audience- FOCUS!

Focusing, focusing, focusing…

**You're hopeless.**

No you are.

(To audience)

You're getting annoyed aren't you?

Audience- DUH!

Okay, today we are going to send the six contestants to "The Apprentice".

Audience- WHAT?

How about "Fear Factor"?

(Audience shakes their heads.)

FINE! We will send the contestants to Barney if you don't shut up!

Audience- NO! WE'LL SHUT UP!

To late.

Barney-I love you, you love me. We're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too?

The Box Ghost- I LOVE YOU TOO!

(The Box Ghost runs over and hugs Barney.)

Barney- Ah! Get this gay ghost off of me!

The Box Ghost- But Barney, I luff you.

Barney- AH! I hate everybody. I hope that you die!

(Barney runs away.)

O…kay. That was really weird.

(Contestants are magically transported into Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix.)

Danny- Where are we?

Sam- DUCK!

(Everybody ducks.)

EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Sam and Jazz- AAHHH! DEMENTOR, RUN AWAY!

Dudley- What's a Dementor?

Harry- SHUT UP!

Dudley- I've gone blind!

All, except Dudley- SHUT UP! IT'S JUST DARK!

(Contestants are magically transported to another part of the book.)

The Box Ghost- I think I wet my pants.

All, including Box Ghost- GROSS!

Danny- SHUT UP! I think I hear something, listen.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherin's all sing,_

_Weasley is our king._

_Weasley was born in a bin, _

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our king._

_Weasley is our king,_

_Weasley is our king,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is our king._

Danny- What the heck is a Quaffle?

Jessica- And who the heck are Slytherin's?

Sam and Jazz- Don't you even read Harry Potter?

Danny and Jessica- No.

Jessica- Another thing that Danny and I have in common.

(Danny gives a weak smile.)

Tucker- Oh my God!

All- What?

Tucker- We're all floating on broomsticks, except for the Box Ghost!

(A Bludger whizzes past Jazz.)

(A/N: This is the part where you will get confused.)

Jazz- I think that Tucker is our Keeper, Jessica, The Box Ghost, and another person are our Chasers', Sam and I are Beaters, and Danny is the Seeker.

Tucker, Danny, Jessica, and The Box Ghost- SPEAK ENGLISH!

(Hermione turns back time with her time turner thing as Danny, Tucker, Jessica and The Box Ghost read pages 166 to 170 in _Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone_.)

Danny, Tucker, Jessica, and The Box Ghost- Okay, now we get it.

Jessica- Let's play ball!

Jazz- That's baseball Jessica!

Sam- We're playing QUIDDITCH!

Jessica- Whatever, _stupids_.

(Tucker goes in front of the three goals, as Jessica takes off down the field with the Quaffle.)

Danny- Sam, what team are we on?

Sam- I think that we're on the Griffindor team.

(Sam smacks a Bludger towards Malfoy's head and it makes contact.)

Sam- Oooo, hahahaha.

(Danny sees the Snitch and flies toward it. Malfoy regains his focus only to be smacked in the head again by another Bludger.)

Sam- DANNY, WATCH OUT!

(Someone on the Slytherin team hits a Bludger and it aims toward Danny. Danny turns his head around. The Bludger is about to hit him, but Sam flies in front of him and the Bludger smacks her in the face. Sam regains her balance.)

Danny- Oh my God Sam! Are you okay?

Sam- Yeah, I'm fine.

(Another Bludger flies towards Sam and hits her in the back. Sam regains her balance again, but is dizzy.)

Danny- Who threw that at you?

(Sam looks up to see Jessica handing Jazz her small club back and then flying away.)

Sam- I think that you should be worrying about the Snitch right now.

Danny- Right.

(Danny flies off as Malfoy gets hit in the head with another Bludger. Danny catches the Snitch and the crowd goes wild.)

(The contestants are transported to another part of the book.)

(A/N: This is the part where you shouldn't care.)

Jazz- It seems that we are on a blank page.

Danny- I think that this is the end of the book.

Sam- HOW DARE YOU THROW A BLUDGER AT ME!

Danny- Sam?

Sam- BACK OFF!

Jessica- Aw, poor Sam is getting upset just because I broke her nail.

(Jessica puts on a sad face.)

Sam- THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!

(Sam dives at Jessica.)

Jessica- GET OFF OF ME! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!

Sam- I AM NOT JEALOUS!

Tucker- Hahaha, catfight, meow, hahaha…

Jazz and Danny- IT'S NOT FUNNY TUCKER!

The Box Ghost- BEWARE, FOR I AM…

Jazz and Danny- SHUT UP!

Sam- I'M NOT THE ONE WITH THE STUPID CRUSH!

Jessica- ARE YOU CALLING DANNY STUIPID?

Sam- NO, I'M JUST SAYING THAT YOU AND HIM, IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!

Jessica- YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FOR SURE!

Danny- Trust me Jessica, it's never going to happen.

Sam- HA!

Jessica- YEAH! WELL AT LEAST MY PARENTS AREN'T HAPPY FREAKS!

Sam- YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Jessica- WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?

Sam- I WILL!

(Sam pulls Jessica's hair and Jessica pulls Sam's hair.)

Tucker- Aw, Danny you must feel so special, two girls are fighting over you.

Sam- I…DON'T…LIKE…DANNY, AND I'M NOT FIGHTING OVER HIM! I'M FIGHTING BECAUSE JESSICA THREW A BLUDGAR AT ME!

Jessica- Whatever.

Sam- SHUT UP!

Jessica- WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?

Jazz- Break it up, break it up. I said BREAK IT UP!

(Sam and Jessica continue fighting as Jazz tries to pull Jessica off of Sam and Danny tries to pull Sam off of Jessica.)

Jessica- LET ME AT HER, LET ME AT HER!

Sam- GET OFF OF ME! SHE'S GOING TO DIE!

(They finally get them away from each other. Jessica sticks her tongue out at Sam and Sam rolls her eyes.)

Danny- Are we quite finished?

Sam- Yeah, if you get your hands off of my waist.

(Danny looks down to see that he's still holding onto Sam, and he quickly lets go.)

Danny- Sorry.

(Danny blushes, but it quickly fades away.)

Jazz- What do you think is going to happen next?

(Contestants are magically transported back into the elevator.)

All- Aw man, not again.

Danny- Why'd ya have to ask that Jazz?

Jazz- SHUT UP!

Danny- WHY DON'T YOU MAK-

Sam- GUYS, DON'T FIGHT! For once I thought that you guys were the only normal peoples in the elevator.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin by the author of this story.**

Me- Hi, I'm the author of this story.

Anchor- And why have you brought us to this special announcement?

Me- I have no idea, someone just told me that there would be pie.

Anchor- Do you have a special announcement for us?

Me- I like pie.

Anchor- Oh my goodness.

Me- What?

Anchor- Shut up you pie freak.

Me- WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIE FREAK?

Anchor- You…duh, are you like stupid or something?

Me- THAT'S IT! INCOMING!

(A/N: See the pie works. Don't look at the pie! The pie doesn't like to be stared at.)

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

O…kay.

Now we are going to see who gets voted off, but you guys already know that we're having another audience vote so what's the point?

Judges- THAT WE GET TO DO SOMETHING FOR ONCE!

Sheesh, fine, you can have your stupid "vote".

Judges:

Vlad- I vote off Jazz, because she needs to go.

The Ghost Writer- PLEASE, VOTE OFF THE BOX GHOST BECAUSE HE IS TOAST!

Clockwork- THE BOX GHOST!

Danielle- I vote off Jazz.

Stephanie- I vote off Jazz.

Some Hobo Dude- THE BOX GHOST IS RETARDED, VOTE HIM OFF.

Well, it's time for another audience vote, as if you didn't know that. Who do you want voted off, Jazz, or the Box Ghost? The choice is yours!

And so ends another really crazy _and _weird episode of Stuck in the Elevator with Peoples. Tune in next week to see your results. It's getting closer to the end. Who will win?

* * *

Ahem…I think I made it clear who I want you to vote off, but you don't have to go by what I say. Although, I will be surprised if you vote off Jazz, oh well, it's your choice. Vote soon, I will post another Warning/Author's Note when I think that I'm going to finish or start the next chapter, so vote quickly. 

Yeah, this chapter was really weird. I forgot what else I was going to write, but whatever.

Oh yeah, I forgot Jazz's lecture.

(Smacks forehead.)

Darn it, now you know.

Byeness peoples…

I have a craving for pie.


	8. Second Author's Note

Dear Readers of Stuck in the Elevator with Peoples,

I am about to start writing the next chapter of the story. So please, if you have not voted yet or would like to vote again please do so now.

I appreciate the votes and reviews that I get.

And now to say something totally outrageous.

HAZZAH!

(T.V. goes blank as soon as Danny Phantom: Ghouls Out Schools Out airs)

NO!

(Spazzes about missing the movie)

-DannysEvilTwin, aka, Carissa

PS. The "hazzah" thing is an inside joke, you'll have to guess who with. :)


	9. Week Six

Alohaness peoples. Uh...this isn't one of my greater chapters, I must admit, but maybe you'll find it...interesting.

Danielle gave me the idea for this chapter, so if all goes wrong...blame her, but not really.

Reviews, or should I say votes?

phantomschica- Yes, I wish that he would go away forevah.

Queen S of Randomness 016- Yes, the pie rockz! I'm glad that you find it funny, hopefully this chapter will be too.

halfachic- Yes, Clockwork is smart, and the Box Ghost is stupid.

wolffeather- Joy to the world now Barney's dead, we barbicued his head, don't worry about the body, we flushed it down the potty, and around and around it goes, and around and around it goes...Brownies are awesome, except I ate one today and it tasted like crap. I can't make you vote.

stormrider7- If Barney is watching me then I'd call him a fat purple pervert. The voting thing has me confused now. I LOVE ICE AGE AND ICE AGE TWO!

Kirstyn T.- Nice song, and uh...oh yeah... MAKE UP YOUR MIND! Sorry if that was a little harsh.

giggleaid- Thankz 4 votin!

Spirit And Soul 3- Yeah, that did rhyme. Jessica should die, but not the real person...hehehe.

Insubordinance- I uh, sent you a message about it. Maybe you didn't get it? I tried to do the outcast twist, but it didn't fit in this chapter too well.

bertie reads heaps- Pie's awesome! If I killed the characters off I think that it would be cartoon cruelty, but I'm planning sumthin like that 4 Jessica.

PotterPhantom- I rock again! Yeyness! Harry's not in this chapter, but I'm glad that you liked the last chapter.

head-in-clouds- Yeyness 4 insanity!

blackkaosrose- Join the "I want Jessica voted off" club, it'll be fun!

stormrider7 (again)- Yup, you already voted!

TheSuperGirlOfDreams- Thankz 4 votin!

domincandragon- Weirdness, but I repsect your opinion.

Queen S of Randomness 016 (again)- Nope, it's not from King Tuck. It's a joke between Galateagirl and me! Hazzuh!

That ends the reviews!

* * *

Disclaimer- I blame you.

I do not own any of the Bratz stuff.

I do not own Ice Age 2, The Meltdown (even though I LUV that movie.)

I do not own "The Wizard Of Oz". The book and the movie. I haven't even read the book. (If you don't know about The Wizard Of Oz then you totally won't get this chapter.)

I don't own Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom and all thosefunny characters belong to Butch Hartman.

I own my dog Shaggy though!

* * *

**Stuck In The Elevator With Peoples!**

**_Week Six_**

_"Neat! I'm string!" -Cosmo_

_Fairy Idol, The Fairly Odd Parents_

* * *

Welcome back to Stuck in the Elevator with Peoples.

I ROCK!

**Yeah, but pie doesn't.**

YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

**WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME!**

(My evil twin throws a pie in my face.)

HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THE PIE LIKE THAT!

(I throw a pie in her face.)

**OH IT'S ON!**

IT'S ON YOU!

(I throw another pie in her face)

**INCOMING!**

(I notice the audience yawning.)

Uh…sorry about that.

Let's check up on our contestants and judges to see how they are doing.

Judges:

Vlad- Ahem, we judges have an announcement to make.

Some Hobo Dude- YEAH…what is it?

Stephanie- URGH, WE DISCUSSED THIS AT THE MEETING!

Some Hobo Dude- We had a meeting?

All, except Some Hobo Dude- YES!

Some Hobo Dude- I think that I was in the bathroom when that happened. Man, I shouldn't have eaten all of those tacos.

Audience, and judges, except Some Hobo Dude- TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

Vlad- Anyway, we QUIT!

You can't quit.

Judes- Why can't we?

Because I pay you.

Judges- That's a good enough reason.

Good, then you'll enjoy doing nothing this week.

Vlad- Okay, back to the Jacuzzi guys.

Judges, except Vlad- Alright, awesome.

Contestants:

Danny Fenton/Phantom- NEVER, I REPEAT NEVER GET STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR WITH A FAN THAT IS CRAZY ABOUT YOU! AHH!

Sam Manson- Jealousy is not the issue here…it's Jessica.

Tucker Foley- Danny and Jessica sitting in a tree…

_Sam and Danny- Tucker better shut up or…_

_Tucker- AH, I BETTER FLEE!_

Jazz Fenton- I can't believe that the judges wanted to vote me off. Can you believe that? I should win and I was voted to be voted off, three times! I just can't believe that, can you believe that? I can't.

The Box Ghost- BIG WORDS CONFUSE ME!

Jessica- Big words confuse me too. DANNY DO BIG WORDS CONFUSE YOU?

O…kay

**PIE SUCKS!**

SUCKS IS A BAD WORD!

**THEN WHY DID YOU JUST SAY IT?**

SHUT UP!

**THAT IS A BAD WORD!**

DANG IT!

(Audience gasps)

**HOW DARE YOU CUSS AT ME!**

DANG ISN'T A BAD WORD!

**YES IT IS, JUST ASK MY MOMMA! **

YOUR MOMMA IS STUPID!

**UH…MY MOMMA IS YOUR MOMMA!**

HOW DARE YOU CALL OUR MOM STUPID!

**WHA?**

Audience- SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT ALREADY, YOU'RE BURNING DAYLIGHT!

(I gasp.)

WE ARE?

Audience- Just get on with it!

Today we are going to…

(I notice pie.)

-we are going to…

(I walk towards pie and pie disappears.)

Huh? Oh right, we are going to see who got voted off, go back to the "Confession Box", sing the national anthem, and then do something utterly disturbing.

(Tucker laughs)

Tucker- She said _utterly_, hahaha…

O…kay.

**Last time on SITEWP you had the unfair choice of voting off either Jazz or The Box Ghost.**

**Most of you voted off the Box Ghost, but…**

**Some reviewers voted off Jazz…**

**Another one wanted Sam voted off and then said "nah", she also gave me a funny poem about ice cream and lollies…**

**Then someone wanted Tucker voted off…**

**And just so you know…**

**I took none of your opinions…**

**Into consideration.**

**Mwahahaha, now do you think I'm evil?**

(Officials remove the annoying Box Ghost.)

The Box Ghost- I WILL BE BACK, MAYBE NOT TODAY, OR THE NEXT DAY, OR THE DAY AFTER THAT, OR MAYBE THE DAY AFTER THAT, OR NEXT YEAR, OR MAYBE THE YEAR AFTER THAT…

Audience- WE GET IT ALREADY!

The Box Ghost- BEWARE!

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**We break to give you live viewing of Dash watching this show right now. **

(Dash sits at home under a Bratz blanket cuddling his teddy bear.)

Dash- I miss Jazz. I'm gonna beat up Tucker the next time I see him.

(Dash watches the Box Ghost getting eliminated.)

(Dash screams like a little girl, and then panics.)

Dash- AHH NO! HE'S FREE, FREE TO TORMENT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

(Dash watches himself screaming like a little girl and panicking on TV.)

Dash- CURSE YOU PEOPLE WHO MAKE THIS TV SHOW! I'M GONNA FIND YOU AND BEAT YOU UP IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!

Me, from the TV- Then it will probably take you a long time based on the size of your brain.

(Dash growls)

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hahaha, poor Dash…not really…hahaha…

Time for the "Confession Box".

**Who's the ugliest person in the elevator?**

Sam- Jessica

Jessica- Have you looked in the mirror lately?

Jazz- Nah, you already broke it.

Jessica- _Stupid girls all ganging up on each other, it's not fair._

**Does anybody like Jessica?**

All, except Jessica- NO!

Jessica- and deep down I think that I love ghosts more than me.

Jazz- That's ghost envy, yep it is.

Freakshow- WHAT IS WITH YOU AND GHOST ENVY?

**Should Freakshow leave, NOW?**

All, except Freakshow- YES!

Okay, now that that is over, even though it was a waste of time, let's sing the national anthem.

Take off your hats and PREPARE FOR GLOBAL WARMING! (Did that make sense?)

Sid- Not again!

Ellie- I'm a possum!

Manny- For the last time you're not a possum!

Diego- I am not your prey, I am not your prey, I AM NOT YOUR PREY!

Sid- You're afraid of a possum? No wonder you don't have a girlfriend by now.

Diego- Neither do you.

Sid- Yeah, but everyone that has watched the movies knows that I'm never going to get a girlfriend.

Little Sloths'- HEY, IT'S THE LORD OF THE FLAME!

Ember- Yes, bow down before my greatness!

Diego- They were talking about Sid.

Ember- Hahahahaha, you're joking right?

_Yeah_

_I wish that I could walk away_

_Find sometime in another day_

_When we could be peaceful and happy_

_Not annoying and crappy_

_I want my old life back_

_My roommates are annoying_

_The judges are employing_

_That we be voted off_

_One by one_

_Til we're gone_

_One by one_

_Sing a song_

_Do a little dance_

_Take a chance_

_Come a long way_

_Stay for the day_

_Peace in the elevator is all I want_

_Peace in the elevator is all I need_

_Peace in the elevator is so far away_

_But we need it to succeed_

_So remember this song_

_And I'll say it again_

_How peace in the elevator_

_Can help us all be friends_

Ember- Still laughing here, hahahahahahaha…

Sid- _Pop divas_

Danny- Tell me about it.

Okay, yeah he'd love to, but we're on a schedule here.

Danny- Why? You waste time talking about fish and pie.

Good point, but that's just so that I can make people think that they're reading more than I actually give them.

Danny- Oh, sneaky.

Yep, and now we are going to do a really weird reenactment of "The Wizard of Oz".

All- Aw man.

Okay, time to cast the parts.

All- I think that the judges just voted us all off, right judges?

(Judges are sitting in the Jacuzzi.)

Judges- Uh, we haven't done anything all day.

Nice try.

The part of the little dog goes to my dog Shaggy.

Shaggy- (wags tail)

I luff you too my little booger of lovey wovey.

Audience- Um, we're right here!

I'm sorry. The part of Glendy goes to Jazz.

Jazz- I have to wear a pink dress?

(I nod my head.)

Jazz- _Not **this **again._

The part of The Lizard goes to Tucker.

Tucker WHAT? I'M NO LIZARD!

Hey, the judges casted the parts.

Judges- We did?

WORK WITH ME HERE!

The part of Grim Reaper Jr. will be played by Danny.

Danny- Hahahahaha, very funny.

Freakshow- Yes that's the perfect part for him.

Audience- GO AWAY, WE LIKE GHOSTS MORE THAN YOU FREAKSHOW!

The part of Dorothin will be played by…

Jessica- Ooo, pick me, pick me!

SAM!

Sam- Not only do I have to take part in a stupid play from a stupid movie, I also have to wear a stupid dress, more joy.

Jessica- THEN WHAT DO **I **PLAY?

You get to play the Whining Witch of the North Pole!

Jessica- I wanna be something else!

How about the Crazy Witch of the South Pole?

(Jessica shakes her head.)

How about the Evil Crazy Rabid Fangirl who Seeks Revenge On Grim Reaper Jr.?

(Jessica shakes her head.)

How about The Evil Witch of the Fruit?

(Jessica shakes her head.)

HOW ABOUT I BEAT YOU UP IF YOU DON'T PICK SOMETHING!

(Jessica winces.)

Jessica- Fruit is fine.

Good.

Here are your scripts for the play, oh and your outfits.

(Sam picks up a Dorothy like dress except its pink.)

Sam- Joy.

(Contestants are magically transported to a stage.)

Director- We're filming in five minutes, five minutes everyone.

Tucker- Can I not wear this green costume, it's really hot.

YOU WILL WEAR IT OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!

Jazz- Who wrote this script, it makes no sense?

Uh…the judges wrote it.

Judges- Nope, didn't do anything all week.

Director- Okay we're going to do what all great film makers do and do the last scene first.

Jazz- That doesn't make any sense, just like this script.

FORGET ABOUT THE SCRIPT!

Jazz- Then how will we say our lines?

JUST FORGET ABOUT HOW IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!

All- Okay, whatever.

Director- People get into your places, we're going to start with scene five.

Director- AND ACTION!

(Sam comes out of a fallen ice cream truck with my little dog Shaggy.)

Sam- Shaggy we're not in _an ice cream truck anymore? _Yes we are!

Director- Still rolling!

(Little blue people come out of the ground.)

Blue people- HURRAY, YOU HAVE KILLED OUR EVIL LEADER, THE EVIL WITCH OF THE VEGETABLES!

Jazz- We thank you and welcome you into our town with open arms.

Sam- Where am I, and who are you?

Jazz- I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself. My name is Glendy and you're in Floz.

Sam- This small town is named Floz?

Jazz- No this is Blue People Land, a small town in the big world of Floz. What is your name girl?

Sam- My name is Dorothin, and this is my dog Shaggy.

(Sam points to Shaggy.)

Major of the Blue People- ALL PRAISE THE GIRL NAMED DOROTHIN!

Blue People- WE'RE NOT WORTHY, WE'RE NOT WORTHY!

(A puff of black smoke appears and the blue people run away. Jessica, dressed up in a witch costume, comes out of the smoke.)

Jessica- WHO KILLED MY SISTER, THE EVIL WITCH OF THE VEGATABLES?

Blue People- She did!

(They all point to Sam.)

Jessica- YOU KILLED MY SISTER?

(Jessica spots her sister crushed under the ice cream truck.)

Jessica- No matter, I've been meaning to take her shoes for quite some time now.

(Jessica walks over to the pink shoes on her sister's feet.)

Jazz- Not so fast, Ms. Witch.

(Jazz waves her magic wand and the pink shoes magically appear on Sam's feet.)

Sam- Wow, now I have some pink shoes to match my dress, joy.

Jessica- First you kill my sister, and then you steal her shoes, what next?

Jazz- You leave?

Jessica- I will not leave!

(Jessica looks at the script.)

Jessica- but _now _I will. I'LL BE BACK!

(A puff of smoke appears and Jessica starts coughing.)

Jessica- That was the coughing smoke, they need to label these things more clearly.

(A green puff of smoke appears and Jessica fades away. The little blue people come out of the ground again.)

Sam- I need to get home.

Jazz- The only way you can get home is to follow the Mellow Slick Coke.

Sam- Follow the Mellow Slick Coke?

Blue People- Follow the Mellow Slick Coke.

Sam- Follow the Mellow Slick Coke…OKAY, NOW THIS IS STUPID!

Director- JUST GO ALONG WITH IT! WE'RE STILL ROLLING!

(A big can of Mellow Slick Coke runs onto the stage.)

Blue People, Jazz, and Sam- Follow the Mellow Slick Coke, Follow the Mellow Slick Coke, follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the Mellow Slick Coke…

(Sam starts chasing after the Mellow Slick Coke, Jazz and the little blue people follow after her still singing the song.)

Blue People- Bye oh great Dorothin!

Sam- Goodbye!

Jazz- Don't forget to go to Diamond City to find The Lizard of Floz!

Sam- I won't! Goodbye everyone!

All- Goodbye!

Director- AND CUT! NOW LET'S MOVE ON TO SCENE SIX!

Actors- STOP YELLING WE'RE RIGHT HERE!

Director- JUST GET READY!

(People rush across the stage getting the next scene ready.)

Director- AND ACTION!

(Sam walks across the stage nervously and picks up Shaggy.)

Sam- Oh Shaggy, I'm afraid that we're lost, out here in this…field of daisies?

Shaggy- Grrrr, arf, arf, arf, grrrr.

(Translation: Look at that big creepy black thing over there in the distance.)

Sam- You're right.

(Sam walks over to the black thing and taps it on the back. Danny jumps up and does some kung-fu style moves.)

Danny- Back off, I've mastered three types of…origami?

Sam- Who are you supposed to be, the Grim Reaper?

Danny- Actually, the Grim Reaper is my father, I'm Grim Reaper Jr.

Sam- You don't look very intimidating.

Danny- I'm not. My dad kicked me out of the house after he found out my love for woodland creatures, but my dream is to one day visit him and show him that I really can be a Grim Reaper.

Sam- That's so sad. How do you plan to show him that you're a real Grim Reaper?

Danny- It's simple, but…if…I only had a scythe.

Sam- Say again?

Danny- Scythe, the thing that the grim reaper carries.

Sam- Oh right, I knew that.

(Music starts to play.)

Sam and Danny- Somebody kill me.

Danny- If I only had scythe…dudududududu.

Sam- If he only had a scythe…dudududududu?

Danny- If I didn't love woodland creatures then my dad would be my teacher, if I only had a scythe…dudududududu.

Sam- OKAY THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS GAY SCRIPT!

Danny- Uh, Sam?

Sam- WHAT?

Danny- You just rhymed.

(They both laugh like crazy monkeys after a banana fight.)

Sam- I'm going to Diamond City to find the Lizard of Floz, maybe if you come with me then he could give you a scythe.

Danny- That's a good idea! Let's go!

(They link arms and skip around, Shaggy follows them.)

Sam and Danny- Seriously kill me now.

Sam and Danny- We're off to see the Lizard, the wonderful Lizard of Floz…

(They skip off stage.)

Director- LET'S SKIP TO SCENE FIFTEEN!

(People rush around.)

Director- AND ACTION!

(Jessica locks Sam in a room.)

Jessica- If you don't give me the shoes then you'll die.

Danny- I don't think so witch.

(Danny pushes Jessica into a bucket of water.)

Jessica- AHH, hahahahahaha, that won't work on me boy.

Danny- I'm not a boy…

(Danny pushes Jessica into a patch of mushrooms and Jessica disintegrates.)

Danny- I'M THE GRIM REAPER!

Jessica- This isn't over, AAHH!

(Danny unlocks Sam out of the room, and he picks up Jessica's black bracelet.)

Danny- I wonder why the Lizard wanted this.

Sam- Who cares?

Danny- Good point.

Director- AND CUT! TIME FOR THE LAST SCENE!

(People quickly rush around the stage.)

Director- AND ACTION!

(Sam and Danny approach the Lizard.)

Danny- Here's your stupid bracelet.

(Danny throws it at him.)

Danny- Why did you want it anyway?

Tucker- She stole it from my girlfriend.

Sam- _Figures_

Tucker- Thank you guys for retrieving my girlfriend's bracelet, but…

Sam- What? DO YOU WANT US TO DO SOMETHING ELSE?

Tucker- Actually, yeah, I do.

Danny- What is it then?

Tucker- I want you two to kiss.

Danny and Sam- WHAT?

Tucker- You heard me.

(Danny and Sam look at each other and then back at Tucker.)

Danny, to the director- Do we have to?

Director- JUST DO IT!

Tucker- Do it or else I won't give you a scythe and you can't go home.

Sam and Danny- FINE THEN WE'LL KISS!

(Sam and Danny turn towards each other. They both lock lips, and then quickly break apart, blushing. Tucker's laughing.)

Sam and Danny- WHAT'S SO FUNNY!

Tucker- That…that wasn't in the script.

(Sam and Danny both turn really red. Sam looks at Danny, mouths "Get em?" and Danny nods his head.)

Tucker- Hey, wait a minute! AAHH!

Danny- Come on Tuck, you can run faster than that!

Tucker- You try running in a big green suit!

Danny- I'm running in a big black robe thingy!

(Contestants are magically transported back into the elevator, and they return in their regular outfits.)

Okay, I hope everyone had fun.

All- Yeah, whatever.

No judges don't get up, you aren't doing anything this week either.

Okay…so instead of…

(Dash breaks through the door to my sound room.)

Dash- I told you that you were going down!

Um…I'll see ya guys later.

(I pick up pie.)

Me, to pie- I'm so sorry that you have to be wasted on this jerk.

(I throw pie in Dash's face and run away.)

**This week I have no idea who I want voted off so you get the opportunity to vote off anyone that is left so far. This isn't a joke it's real, vote off anybody that you want.**

**Tune in next week.**

**See ya later and thanks for tuning in!**

* * *

(Shrugs)

I tried, I'm sorry if it wasn't funny.

Vote whoever you want off, I really don't care.

I probably won't post the next chapter for awhile because I'm going to volleyball camp next week.

Byeness peoples...


	10. Chapter Ten Preview

**Chapter TenPreview.**

**Team One:**

Captain Phantom- _Danny_

The Pink Haired Elvis- _Wanda_

The Wisher- _Timmy_

The…Stupid One- _Cosmo_

**Team Two:**

Captain Know It All- _Jazz_

The Dumbfounded- _Waffle_

The Greedy One- _Mr. Blik_

The Love Impaired- _Gordon_

**Team Three:**

Captain Goth- _Sam_

The Waterbender- _Katara_

The Airbender- _Aang_

The Firebender- _Zoku_

**Team Four-**

Captain Evil- _Jessica_

The Yellow One- _Spongebob_

The Pink One- _Patrick_

The Tiny Little Small One- _Plankton_

**The Replacement for Team Four: (Because Plankton is so small)**

The Grumpy One- _Squidward_

**Coming soon.**

**_Stuck In The Elevator With Peoples_**

_Chapter Ten: Week Seven_

**By: DannysEvilTwin**


	11. Week Six Reviews

Okay, I'm posting these chapter ten reviews first and then I promise I will be updating the story.

Thanks, you guys have been so patient with my updating.

Onto the reviews:

Queen S of Randomness: Yes, the fun will never end!

Insubordinance: I respect your opinion as a DxV shipper even though I'm more of a DxS shipper myself. Thanks for sending it to your friend. I'm glad that you like it so much!

phantomschica: Well, I guess you don't like Tucker very much.

blackkaosrose: Nah, it doesn't offend me a bit. I don't really like fangirls that much myself, but some people think it's funny. I kind of think it's funny too, but not that much. It's kind of getting old.

stormrider7: It is great to have someone to torture in my fics. Thanks for telling me to have fun at volleyball camp. I appreciate that.

Kirstyn T: I know who Tuckerino is!

toontownwiz: Hmmm? I don't know. Is Waffle going to be in this chapter?

TheSuperGirlOfDreams: Yeah, Jessica needs to go. Thanks for telling me good luck at camp!

blindyourears: OC's are okay. I don't really like them either, makes the story more confusing.

WhiteDragonWolf: Hahaha, you might be right, she might be a blond.

PotterPhantom: Are they allowed to have those dark glasses in the elevator? Besides, Jessica would still recognize him…I know she would.

soccergurl1990: Felicia I think we already figured everything out about that, but yes I am crusheddp.

head-in-clouds: Yeah, a break does sound nice for him…but it's NOT going to happen. Muahahahahaha.

666kitsune: Going to the underworld is a strange and weird idea. Yet it could work. I think the elevator is Ghost-Proof, we made sure of that. People in the Danny Phantom world don't watch this show…you'll find that out later, but Paulina was voted off so he couldn't have done that anyway. The Ember thing seems like a good idea, I might use it.

TheQuoteMaster: DANNI! I know that you're not dead I was just joking. DEATH TO JESSICA! HAZZAH!

Spirit and Soul 3: I'm glad that you thought this chapter was so funny!

Psychonaut Madz: Hmmm…I'll have to read that sometime, and thanks!

Rose-Love.Rose then DIES: Thanks

Kirstyn T. (again): I think they're from Avatar: The Last Airbender

I LOVE SORA AND DANNY: Hmmm…am I going to do that? You'll just have to wait and find out.

TheSuperGirlOfDreams (again): Thanks for pointing that out to me. I think I spelled his name right in the chapter.

Miss Sam: Thanks!

Okay, reviews done, sheesh I'm updating already.

-DannysEvilTwin, aka, Carissa


	12. Week Seven

Hiya peoplez. Okay, so first off the characters in this chapter may be OOC for their normal behavior in their shows. I'm not perfect, and I haven't seen very many episodes of the shows in this chapter. I tried to make the characters act like they would in their shows, but it might not be exactly like them, so bear with me.

Okay, I already finished all of the reviews, so onto the disclaimer and then the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer:

I do not own Catscratch.

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

I do not own Spongebob Squarepants.

I do not own The Fairly OddParents (even though I LOVE Cosmo)

And I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Stuck In The Elevator With Peoples**

_**Chapter Twelve: Week Seven**_

"_I'm a Goofy Goober yeah, you're a Goofy Goober yeah, we're all Goofy Goobers yeah, Goofy, Goofy, Goober, Goober, YEAH!" –Spongebob and Patrick_

_The Spongebob Squarepants Movie_

* * *

Welcome back to Stuck In The Elevator With Peoples!

**CONTEST!**

SHUT UP OR YOU'LL GIVE THE CHAPTER AWAY!

**THEY ALREADY KNOW STUPID!**

OH…

**PLEASE TELL ME WE HAVE DIFFERENT FATHERS!**

NOPE, WE ARE TWINS!

**UNFORTUNATELY**

WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

**Nothing, nothing at all**

TELL ME NOW!

**NOPE!**

STUPID FREAK!

_Freakshow: WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT FREAKS'!_

**Hey, I have an idea.**

Really, what's that?

**LET'S START THE STUPID CHAPTER ALREADY!**

_Audience: YES, FINALLY!_

Tucker buddy, you have to go.

Tucker: WHAT THE HECK! BUT JESSICA GOT MORE VOTES THEN I DID.

(Quickly removes all of the reviews.)

No she didn't.

Tucker: YES SHE DID!

No, but you see…the judges voted for last week, it just wasn't in the chapter.

Tucker: Right.

(Judges sitting are sitting in the Jacuzzi)

Some Hobo Dude: We voted last week?

(Danni elbows him in the ribs)

Some Hobo Dude: Oww…I mean, yeah we did vote Tucker off last week.

See ya later Tuckerino!

(Tucker falls down a garbage shoot.)

Tucker: NNNOOO!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I AM REALLY EVIL!

(Jessica looks at Danny.)

Jessica: One down, two to go.

Danny: Until what?

Jessica: It's just me and you.

Sam: Yeah, well I'm gonna make sure that…

(Everybody looks at her weirdly.)

Sam: I mean…who wants to check up on the judges and contestants to see how they're doing?

Great idea Sam…

Judges:

Vlad: We're still in the Jacuzzi doing nothing.

(Grits teeth)

But Vlad, didn't you guys vote last week?

Vlad: No we….right. We voted last week.

Hey, Vlad…

Vlad: What?

I HATE YOU!

Danni: Don't we all?

(All of the judges in the Jacuzzi nod their heads except for Vlad.)

Contestants:

Danny Fenton/ Phantom: Please vote off Jessica…although looking at last week I'm not sure what good it will do. VOTE OFF JESSICA!

Um…Danny, they don't get to vote this week.

Danny: WHAT!

Judges: YEY!

And neither do the judges.

Judges: JERK!

Sam Manson: Grrr! JESSICA SHOULD DIE! SHE'S MAKING ME HIDE MY FEELINGS FOR…

(Everybody stares at Sam)

Sam: Uh…pie…hehe.

POWER TO THE PIE!

Jazz Fenton: Yes, I'm still in the game. I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!

Jessica: AHHH! DANNY COME BACK HERE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT ME VOTED OFF!

Yep, everything is normal…time for the national anthem.

_Yeah_

_I wish that I could walk away_

_Find sometime in another day_

_When we could be peaceful and happy_

_Not annoying and crappy_

_I want my old life back_

_My roommates are annoying_

_The judges are employing_

_That we be voted off_

_One by one_

_Til we're gone_

_One by one_

_Sing a song_

_Do a little dance_

_Take a chance_

_Come a long way_

_Stay for the day_

_Peace in the elevator is all I want_

_Peace in the elevator is all I need_

_Peace in the elevator is so far away_

_But we need it to succeed_

_So remember this song_

_And I'll say it again_

_How peace in the elevator_

_Can help us all be friends_

(Contestants are magically transported into an arena.)

Okay, today, as if you didn't know, we're having a "contest". And this "contest" will bring more nicktoons into the story.

Okay, the chapter preview that I posted shows the teams, so contestants and readers of this story will want to look at that throughout this chapter.

And here are the contests:

Hot Dog Eating Contest

Tug-Of-War

Mud Wrestling Contest

Each team will be awarded points for finishing the contests and finishing the contests first. Good luck to all of the contestants and their teams.

Please welcome Wanda, Cosmo, and Timmy from THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS!

(People jump up and down in their seats while clapping and screaming as they are magically transported into the arena.)

Timmy: NO VICKY DON'T! I WISH THAT VICKY WOULD…

Cosmo: Timmy everybody's staring at you.

(Timmy looks at Wanda.)

Timmy: Did you bring us here?

Wanda: Oh, sorry sport. I've been meaning to tell you. The producer of Stuck In The Elevator With Peoples called us and well, I just couldn't turn them down.

Timmy: WHAT! The new episode of Crash Nebula is going to be on and I'm going to miss it!

Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, this is your team captain. His name is Danny.

Danny: Hi.

Timmy: You're kind of a wimp.

Danny: Look who's talking.

(Mr. Blik, Waffle, and Gordon magically appear in the arena.)

Please put your hands together for Mr. Blik, Waffle, and Gordon from Catscratch!

(Everybody claps their hands politely.)

Gordon: NNNOOO! Where'd Human Kimberly go!

Mr. Blik: I was just drinking Root Beer! Who's responsible for this!

Waffle: Uh…I meant to tell you guys. We're on Stuck In The Elevator With Peoples! It's a contest! SPLEEE!

Jazz: Hi, I'm Jazz. I'm your team captain. To win this competition I have put together a plan that will not only make us win every contest, but also…

(Mr. Blik walks past Jazz.)

Mr. Blik: Yeah, yeah, see here little missy, I was forced to come here, so I will not take part in this stupid competition whatsoever.

Oh yeah, and if you're the team with the least amount of points then you get lose and you get kicked out of the elevator.

Jazz: Even more of a reason for us to win…

Mr. Blik: Correction, even more of a reason for _you_ to win.

(Katara, Aang, and Zuko magically appear in the arena.)

Katara: Aang duck!

(Zuko shoots fire at Aang, but he ducks.)

Everybody put your hands together for Aang, Katara, and Zuko from AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER!

(Everybody jumps up and down in their seats clapping and cheering.)

Aang: Not now!

Zuko: Where are we?

Aang: We're on Stuck In The Elevator With Peoples. The author called me a week ago.

Katara: Aang! You didn't tell me this!

(Aang is staring at the girl in black that is walking towards them and is drooling.)

Katara: Aang?

(Katara looks at Sam.)

Katara: Oh.

Sam: Hi, my name's Sam, I'm going to be your team captain, any questions?

Aang: Yeah, is he your boyfriend?

(Aang points to Danny. Katara starts drooling.)

Sam: Danny? No way, we're just friends.

Katara: Well in that case…

Sam: WELL IN THAT CASE WHAT!

Katara: Nothing, nothing at all.

(Katara fakes a smile, and Sam looks at Zuko.)

Sam: Uh…hi, my name is Sam. What's your name?

(Sam extends her hand for Zuko to shake, but Aang shakes it instead.)

Aang: My name is Aang, and that's Katara.

(Sam pulls her hand away from Aang and shakes Zuko's hand.)

Sam: Actaully I was talking to…

Zuko: Zuko, my name's Zuko.

(Zuko pulls his hand away from Sam.)

Sam: Right, nice to meet you.

(Spongebob, Patrick, Plankton, and Squidward magically appear onto the arena.)

Please put your hands together for Spongebob, Patrick, Plankton, and Squidward from Spongebob Squarepants!

(Crickets chirp)

Spongebob: Wow, tough crowd.

(THE LONG BLONDE HAIRED girl named Jessica walks up to them.)

Jessica: Hi, I'm Jessica, you're team captain, end of story, goodbye, the end.

Plankton: I want to be the team captain!

Jessica: Who said that?

(Squidward picks up Plankton and throws him out of the arena.)

Patrick: No one, no one said anything.

Squidward: Right…

Patrick: WHO SAID THAT! SPIDER, SPIDER, SPIDER!

(Patrick runs around screaming.)

Jessica: This will be SO much fun.

Squidward: You have no idea.

Okay, now that everybody has met each other…pick the two teammates that you want to enter in the Hot Dog Eating Contest.

**Team One:**

Danny: Okay, Cosmo and Wanda will enter in this competition.

Cosmo: But I thought that we weren't supposed to help Timmy in a contest?

Wanda: Cosmo the one time you actually say something smart it's not a good time to say it!

**Team Two:**

Jazz: Waffle, and Gordon will enter the Hot Dog eating contest.

Mr. Blik: Why can't I enter in the contest?

Jazz: I thought that you didn't want to be a part of this team.

Mr. Blik: Yeah, but now I do.

Jazz: You can be in the next two contests.

Mr. Blik: But everybody's going to be in the next two contests!

**Team Three:**

Sam: Okay, so I thought that Aang and Zuko could enter the Hot Dog Eating Contest…

Zuko: Whatever, as long as we get out of here faster.

Aang: I don't wanna leave here any time soon.

(Aang smiles at Sam.)

Katara: That's because you're an immature kid!

Sam: Gosh Katara, why do you have to be so mean?

Aang: Yeah Katara.

Katara: GGGRRR!

(Katara glares at Sam and Sam shrugs.)

**Team Four:**

Jessica: Patrick stop running around in circles!

Spongebob: I'll take care of this you poor innocent little girl.

Jessica: LITTLE GIRL!

(Spongebob walks over to Patrick, and Squidward holds Jessica back.)

Spongebob: Patrick I order you to cease running around in circles!

(Patrick picks up Spongebob and runs around with him.)

Spongebob: PATRICK NO! PATRICK STOP! NO PATRICK, NO PATRICK STOP! WE'RE ON TELEVISION! PATRICK STOP!

(Patrick hits Spongebob on the ground over and over again.)

Spongebob: NO-PATICK-STOP-THROWING-ME! PATRICK STOP, PATRICK STOP, NO PATRICK STOP!

Jessica: SHUT UP!

(Patrick stops and Spongebob lands on the ground with a thud.)

Jessica: YOU TWO ARE COMPETING IN THE HOT DOG EATING CONTEST! SO GO OVER THERE NOW!

Patrick: But…

Jessica: DON'T MAKE ME ASK YOU AGAIN!

_**Hot Dog Eating Contest:**_

On you're mark…get set…GO!

**Team One: **

(Cosmo eats all of his Hot Dogs while Wanda continues zapping all of her Hot Dogs away.)

**Team Two:**

Waffle: EY, HAT INK AIRY ISH EATING!

Gordon: YE, E KNO AFFLE!

(Translation: Hey, that pink fairy is cheating; Yes, we know Waffle!)

**Team Three:**

Aang: Uko, et aster!

Zuko: I oing ash ast ash I an!

(Translation: Zuko, eat faster; I'm going as fast as I can!)

**Team Four:**

Jessica: WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS EATING!

Spongebob: We already finished.

Patrick: It's true.

(They both open their mouths to reveal little pieces of Hot Dogs.)

Jessica: EEEEEWWW!

(They close their mouths.)

(Loud buzzer sounds.)

Time's up! Let's see how you did.

(Looks around at the different plates of Hot Dogs)

In fourth place is **Team Two**, they will be awarded 10 points.

Jazz: THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!

Mr. Blik: You should have put _me_ in.

Jazz: GGGRRR! SHUT UP!

In third place is **Team Three**, they will be awarded 20 points.

Sam: Good job guys, we'll beat them in the next round.

Aang: Thanks.

Zuko: Yeah, whatever.

In second place is **Team One**, they will be awarded 30 points.

Danny: GREAT JOB GUYS!

Cosmo: It was a piece of cake…

(Cosmo falls to the ground.)

Timmy: Actually Cosmo, it was a Hot Dog.

Wanda: It was loads and loads of Hot Dogs.

And in first place is **Team Four**, they will be awarded 40 points!

Patrick: I'm hungry.

Spongebob: Me too.

Jessica: But you guys just ate all of those Hot Dogs?

Patrick: That was just a snack.

Jessica: I'd hate to be around for dessert.

Squidward: Trust me, you would.

_**Tug-Of-War:**_

**Team One:**

Danny: Okay, be strong guys, be strong.

Cosmo: Find a happy pla…waaahaaaa!

Wanda: Danny, do you like that girl over there?

(Wanda points to Sam.)

Danny: What!

Timmy: Yeah you do! DO YA, DO YA, DO YA, DO YA, DO YA, DO YA, HUH!

Danny: Uh…well maybe, but she hates my guts, and…

Timmy: THEN WHY IS SHE WALKING OVER HERE THEN HUH!

Sam: Danny, good luck in the Tug-Of-War.

(Timmy grins up at Danny.)

Danny: Thanks Sam, you too.

Sam: Oh, and I have to tell you something.

Danny: What?

Sam: Katara likes you…

Danny: Who?

Sam: That girl on my team, and I think that I like…

Danny: How old is she?

Sam: She's fourteen, but…

Danny: Can you tell her that I said "hi"?

Sam: Yeah, I'll be sure to tell her, but I might be kinda jealo…

Danny: Well then go tell her.

Sam: Fine Danny, I'll go tell her.

(Sam walks away and Timmy holds in his laughter.)

Danny: What's so funny?

Timmy: Dude, you're so stupid.

(Katara waves at Danny and Danny waves back at her, not seeing Sam's face.)

Danny: What did you say?

Timmy: Oh well, you're loss.

Danny: Huh?

**Team Two:**

Jazz: Okay, so the plan is to…

Mr. Blik: Yeah, Gordon's in the back, we're in the middle and Waffle's up front, we got it.

Gordon: Yeah…why am I in the back again?

Waffle: Well, it's not because you're fat or anything.

Jazz: WAFFLE!

Waffle: What?

**Team Three:**

Sam: Katara, can I talk to you?

Katara: No…

(Sam pulls Katara away from all the teams.)

Sam: What gives you the right to like Danny?

Katara: I was just waving to him…why do you like him or something? Are you JEALOUS!

Sam: No way…

Katara: Then what's your problem?

Sam: I just…

Zuko: Hey Sam, we need to come up with a plan…and Aang is annoying me.

Katara: Look, I'll stay away from Danny if you leave Aang alone.

Sam: But he likes me.

Katara: Then don't give him any ideas.

(Katara runs back over to Aang and Sam follows her.)

**Team Four:**

Jessica: Okay, we won last time by mere accident, so this time we have to be even more careful.

Patrick: SPIDER, SPIDER, SPIDER, SPIDER!

Spongebob: NO PATRICK!

Jessica: We're doomed.

(Loud buzzer sounds.)

Teams please walk towards the mud pit, and suit up.

First teams up are **Team's One** and **Two**.

(**Team's One** and **Two** ready themselves at the rope.)

Ready…set…GO!

Danny and Jazz: PULL, C'MON, PULL!

Jazz: AAAHH!

(**Team Two** falls into the mud pit.)

Danny: YES!

**Team's Three** and **Four** please report to the mud pit.

(**Team's Three** and **Four** ready themselves at the rope.)

Ready…set…GO!

Sam and Jessica: C'MON, LET'S DO THIS! C'MON!

Jessica: NNNOOO!

(**Team Four **falls into the mud pit.)

Sam: VICTORY!

**Team's Four** and **Two** please report to the mud pit.

(**Team's Four** and **Two** ready themselves at the rope.)

Ready…set…GO!

Jazz: AAAHHH!

(**Team Two** falls into the mud pit.)

**Team Two** comes in second place, they get 10 points.

Jazz: AAAAAHHH! GRRR!

**Team Four** comes in third place, they get 20 points.

Jessica: Great job guys!

**Team's One** and **Three** report to the mud pit.

(**Team's One** and **Three** ready themselves at the rope.)

Ready…set…GO!

(Danny winks and he and Katara let go of the rope.)

Timmy: DANNY!

Sam: KATARA, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!

(Katara grins.)

Sam: That tears it!

(Sam let's go of the rope and kisses Aang, causing him to let go of the rope too.)

Zuko: WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! AAAHHH!

(Zuko falls into the mud pit.)

(Everybody laughs except for Danny, Sam, Katara, Zuko, and Aang.)

**Team Three** comes in second place, and gets 30 points.

**Team One** comes in first place, and gets 40 points.

Danny: Oh my Gosh…SAM STOP KISSING THAT…BALD KID!

(Sam stops kissing Aang.)

Aang: HEY!

Sam: Why, you're not jealous are you?

Danny: No, of course not…

Sam: Then what's your problem? C'mon Aang let's go plan our stragedy for the next contest.

(Sam grabs Aang's hand and walks back to her Team's site.)

_**Mud Wrestling Contest:**_

**Team One:**

Danny: Why'd she do that?

Timmy: She tried to warn you.

Danny: When?

Timmy: Dude, you are REALLY stupid!

Danny: Don't call me stupid!

Timmy: Okay….STUPID!

Wanda: Danny, don't you think you should be worrying about the next contest?

Danny: How can I when the picture of her kissing that bald person always comes into my mind? How old is he anyway, like five?

Timmy: He's twelve, and why don't you just tell her that you're jealous?

Danny: I'M NOT JEALOUS!

**Team Two:**

Jazz: I give up! We'll try our best, but we'll never win.

Waffle: That's the spirit!

**Team Three:**

(Katara pulls Sam away from Aang.)

Sam: Rude much?

Katara: You did the same thing to me!

Sam: But _I _asked first!

Katara: Whatever, you broke the deal!

Sam: So did you!

Katara: Danny was going to let us win! I was doing it for you!

Sam: Right, like that'll ever happen.

Zuko: Sam, Aang misses you.

Sam: Tell him that I miss him and that I'll be right there!

Zuko (mutters): Over my dead body.

Zuko: Sure, I'll tell him for you!

Sam: Thanks!

(Danny runs over to Katara.)

Danny: Katara have you seen Wanda, Cosmo, or Timmy?

Sam: Hello! I'm right here!

Katara: No, I thought that they were with you.

Danny: No…they're talking to the author?

(The three of them stare at us.)

So you want me to make the Mud Wrestling Contest a contest…HELLO! PRIVATE CONVERSATION! NO LISTENING!

Timmy: (whispers stuff you can't hear)

Oh, oh, that's a good idea, I like that. That's a really good idea. Alrighty then!

(I shake hands with Timmy.)

Timmy: Let's go dude.

(Timmy grabs Danny's arm, winks at Sam, and then walks back to their site.)

Katara: What was that all about?

Sam: I have no idea.

Aang: SAM…

Zuko: SHUT UP! SHE'LL COME WHEN SHE COMES!

**Team Four:**

Jessica: C'mon we can do this now! We just need to focus…

Squidward: NNNOOO!

Spongebob and Patrick: FOCUSING, FOCUSING, FOCUSING, FOCUSING…

Squidward: Great idea.

Jessica: Thanks?

**(Loud buzzer sounds)**

Team's please report to the three mud pits.

(Team's report to the three mud pits.)

If you like Sam or Katara please report to **mud pit number one**.

(Aang runs over to the mud pit. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda push Danny over to the mud pit.)

Danny: Hey! I don't like her!

(Zuko reluctantly walks over to the mud pit.)

Zuko: Is that so?

Danny: Hey! What do you think you're doing over here!

Zuko: I'm over here for the same reason that you are.

(Danny scowls.)

If you like Aang or Danny please report to **mud pit number two**.

(Katara and Sam race over to mud pit number two and so does Jessica.)

Katara: I didn't know that _she _likes Danny?

Sam: Trust me, you'd know that anyway.

(Sokka magically appears in the arena.)

Sokka: Where am I?

Katara: Well it's about time you got here.

Jazz: Sokka, come over here.

Sokka: Okay Jazz.

(Sokka walks over to Jazz.)

Katara: SOKKA! How do you know her?

Sokka: We've known each other for a long time.

Jazz: Yeah, we email each other and stuff.

Danny: So Jazz, that's the guy that you have a crush on?

(Jazz blushes.)

Jazz: SHUT UP DANNY!

(Loud buzzer sounds again.)

Okay, everybody start fighting!

**Mud Pit Number One:**

Danny: I'm not fighting anyone because I don't like anyone.

Zuko: Okay then. HEY SAM!

(Sam is by the other mud pit.)

Sam: WHAT!

Zuko: DO YOU WANNA GO ON A DA…

Danny: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, alright…maybe I do like her…but just a little bit.

Zuko: That's really bad.

Danny: WHAT! Why!

Zuko: Because I like her too.

Aang: But I liked her first!

Danny: Actually, I did.

Zuko: No you didn't.

Danny: YES I DID!

Zuko and Aang: NO YOU DIDN'T! I LIKED HER FIRST!

(Zuko and Aang turn to each other.)

Zuko and Aang: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIKED HER FIRST! YOU LIKE KATARA! NO I DON'T! YOU DO!

Danny: You guys are acting like girls.

(Zuko pushes Aang into the mud pit.)

Zuko: I LIKE SAM!

(Zuko jumps on Danny and they fall into the mud pit.)

Danny: I LIKED HER EVEN BEFORE YOU KNEW HER!

Zuko: THAT'S A LIE!

Aang: GUYS STOP!

(Zuko and Danny look at Aang.)

Aang: SHE LIKES ME SO STOP FIGHTING!

(Zuko and Danny attack Aang.)

Danny and Zuko: NO SHE DOESN'T! SHE LIKES ME!

**Mud Pit Number Two:**

Jessica: Come on guys let's fight!

(Katara and Sam act like preppy kids.)

Katara: Little kids.

Sam: I know they're so…little.

Jessica: QUIT CALLING ME LITTLE!

Sam: Can you please yell a LITTLE bit louder? I can't hear the sound coming from your LITTLE mouth from all the way down there.

Jessica: I'M NOT LITTLE! I'M TALLEST IN MY CLASS, AND I'M ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER THAN THE BOTH OF YOU!

Katara: Did you hear something?

Sam: Was it a mouse?

Jessica: GGGGGRRR!

Katara: Nope, it was a dog.

Jessica: AAAAAHHH!

(Jessica pounces on Katara and they fall into the mud pit.)

Katara: HEY! YOU GOT MY OUTFIT ALL MUDDY!

Sam: That's the least of your worries.

(They listen to the boys fighting.)

Zuko: I LIKE SAM!

Danny: I LIKED HER BEFORE YOU EVEN KNEW HER!

Zuko: THAT'S A LIE!

Aang: GUYS STOP!

Aang: SHE LIKES ME SO STOP FIGHTING!

Sam: AAAAAHHH!

(Sam's lying in the mud with Katara on top of her.)

Sam: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!

Katara: THEY'RE ALL FIGHTING OVER YOU!

Sam: SO! I DON'T EVEN LIKE AANG!

Katara: YOU'RE SO MEAN! FILLING HIS HEAD WITH IDEAS AND THEN NOT LIKING HIM!

(Sam rolls over on top of Katara and pulls her hair.)

Katara: OWWW!

Sam: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Katara: HOW YOU KISSED HIM!

Sam: HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME!

(Katara pulls Sam's hair.)

Sam: OUCH!

Katara: THEN WHY ARE THEY FIGHTING OVER YOU!

Sam: I DON'T KNOW! BOYS ARE SO STUPID AND CONFUSING!

Jessica: HEY! HEEEEEEEYYYY!

Katara and Sam: WHAT!

Jessica: Danny's beating up the rest of the boys.

(Katara and Sam stand up to look at the boys fighting.)

Zuko: AANG YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

Aang: NOT IF I'M ALREADY UP!

(Aang sits on his air scooter.)

Danny: LUCKILY _I _CAN CATCH HIM!

(Danny transforms into Danny Phantom and flies up into the air.)

Aang: Uh-oh.

(Danny punches Aang and he falls to the ground.)

Aang: I'm out of here.

(Aang runs over to **mud pit number two**.)

Aang: Katara I don't like Sam, I like you.

Katara: Oh, Aang.

(They link arms and are magically transported out of the arena.)

Jessica: HOW'D THAT JUST HAPPEN!

Sam: I have no idea.

(They continue to watch Danny and Zuko fight.)

**Over On The Benches:**

Spongebob: PATRICK NO! STOP PATRICK! WE DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT PATRICK! NO!

Squidward: They said that we can go home now.

Patrick: YEY!

(They are magically transported out of the arena.)

Sokka: I have to go now Jazz.

Jazz: Okay, I'll talk to you later then?

Sokka: Yep.

Jazz: Bye.

(Sokka is magically transported out of the arena.)

Uh…Jazz.

Jazz: Yeah?

You can go home, your team had the least amount of points.

Jazz: YES…I mean, I really wanted to stay in that elevator.

Sorry, but you have to go.

(Mr. Blik, Waffle, Gordon, and Jazz are magically transported out of the arena.)

**Mud Pit Number One:**

Sam: DANNY STOP FIGHTING!

Zuko: YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S TELLING YOU TO STOP FIGHTING!

Danny: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

Zuko: THEN WHY CAN'T I DATE HER!

Danny: BECAUSE _I _LOVE HER!

(Zuko stops fighting Danny.)

Zuko: Well, then my work here is done. Don't forget to invite me to the wedding.

(Zuko is magically transported out of the arena.)

Sam: DANNY EVERYBODY SAW YOU ON TV! THEY KNOW YOU'RE SECRET NOW!

(Danny turns back into Danny Fenton.)

Timmy: Nah, just the people in real life.

Danny: What are you talking about?

Timmy: Everybody in real life already knows that you're half ghost.

Danny: WHAT! HOW!

(Jessica, Timmy, Sam, and Danny are magically transported into the elevator.)

Timmy: I wish that there was a working TV and VCR player in here.

(A working TV and VCR player magically appear.)

Timmy: I wish that I had some tapes of the Danny Phantom show.

(Danny Phantom tapes appear.)

(Timmy picks up one of the tapes.)

Timmy: Um…guys you kind of have to look at the TV to see what I'm going to show you.

All: Oh, right.

(They all sit around the TV.)

Danny: Well, put it in already.

(Timmy puts the tape in.)

Timmy: Danny, I want you to press play.

Danny: Okay, whatever.

(Danny presses play, and a Danny Phantom episode plays.)

See if you can guess the episode.

Tucker from the TV: I CALL THE FUN DANNY!

Sam from the TV: I CALL THE FUN DAN…DARN IT!

(Timmy rewinds the tape.)

Super-Danny from the TV: CURSE THIS INFERNAL MESSY ROOM! THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR…THE VACUUM CLEANER!

(Timmy magically transports out of the elevator.)

(Jessica is rolling on the floor laughing.)

Jessica: HAHAHAHAHA, I LOVE THAT EPISODE! HAHAHAHAHA….

Sam: I remember that. Danny your life is…

Danny: A TV SHOW! NOW THAT'S JUST WEIRD!

Sam: It's kind of cool.

Jessica: Oh yeah, AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU "LOVE SAM"!

Danny: I…uh…

(Danny runs away from Jessica.)

Jessica: COME BACK HERE DANNY! WE ALL WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT!

**Tune in next week for more craziness with Jessica, Danny, and Sam. It's getting close to the end. Who's gonna take home the prize?**

**Tune in next week!**

* * *

Yey! I actually updated!

I hope that you guys thought it was funny.

I know some shippers are going to be mad at me, and I'm really sorry.

Tune in next week to see

Super-Danny: THE MANY MANIFICENT AND MAGICALLY MISUSES OF BEING A MISUNDERSTOOD HALFA!

Right...

Byeness peoplez...


	13. Week Eight

Okay, I know it's been forever, and this really isn't one of my greater chapters, but after being gone for so long ya have to cut me some slack. Ahem, this chapter has evil bunnies, bowling, babies, and Box Ghosts...wow those all started with B. Now kids, what sound does the letter B make???

Enjoy peoples...

* * *

Disclaimer: 

1. I don't own Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, which part of this chapter has to do with, and you probably won't understand it if you haven't read at least one of the thirteen books. YES, THE THIRTEENTH BOOK IS OUT, IT'S CALLED "THE END"...GO FORTH AND READ IT! I ALREADY FINISHED IT, I HATED THE ENDING!

2. Uhm...I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Yes, Aang, and Katara make a sort of cameo in this chapter.

3. I don't own bowling, bowling was made however many years ago by some people who are dead now.

4. If I missed anything else please tell me, but I think that's it.

Oh yeah, Cole Ni, I made up that name. It's actually me, I made up the theory of Vampire Rabbits, and clone bunnies, I believe it too. It's my middle name, with some of the letters in my first name. Try to guess my middle name. If you guess my middle name correctly, I might...I dunno, grant you a wish or something.

* * *

**Stuck In The Elevator With Peoples**

**_What chapter are we on?: Week Eight_**

_"Taco, taco, taco." (gasp) "It has chiken legs." -Gir_

* * *

WELCOME BACK TO STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR WITH PEOPLES!

**OMG I THOUGHT YOU DIED!**

WELL, I DIDN'T!

**GHOST! RUN AWAY!**

SHUT UP I DIDN'T DIE!

**AHHH! THE GHOST IS TALKING TO ME!**

I. AM. NOT. A. GHOST.

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

(watches evil twin run away)

Ahem…okay…anyway, welcome back to Stuck In The Elevator With Peoples.

Audience: FINALLY!

(Puts pinky in ear and rubs.)

Ow…jeez…didn't know you were that excited.

Let's check up with the judges and the contestants to see how they're doing…

Judges: WE ALL DIED!

(Rubs ear again.)

Why is everyone so loud today?

Judges: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

OW!

Oh, I get it, everyone hates me now! WELL I HAVE FEELINGS TOO, GOSH!

_The Box Ghost: Welcome to my world…_

SHUT UP!

WAIT! WHERE THE HECK DID HE COME FROM!?!

_TheBoxGhost: I got a job as the doughnut guy._

OH COOL! WAIT! THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS STORY! AAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'M GOING CRAZY!

Danny: I thought she already was?

DANNY! TELL US HOW YOU'RE DOING!

Danny: Jessica is really annoying me. VOTE HER OFF!

They don't get to vote this week either. MUAHAHAHAHA!

Sam: Yeah…vote Jessica off. PLEASE!

Jessica: Sam is such a retard!

Sam: OH YEAH!?!

Jessica: YEAH!

Sam: WELL…YOU'RE MOM!

…O…kay…TIME FOR THE NATIONAL ANTHEM OF THE ELEVATOR…REMIXED!

GIVE ME A BEAT!

FINE THEN…DON'T…

_Yeah_

_I wish that I could walk away_

_Find sometime in another day_

_When we could be peaceful and happy_

_Not annoying and crappy_

_I want my old life back_

_My roommates are annoying_

_The Judges are employing_

_That we be voted off_

_One by one_

_Til we're gone_

_One by one_

_Sing a song_

_Do a little dance_

_Take a chance_

_Come a long way_

_Stay for the day_

_Peavce in the elevator is all I want_

_Peace in the elevator is all I need_

_Peace in the elevator is so far away_

_But we need it to succeed_

_So remember this song_

_And I'll say it again_

_How peace in the elevator_

_Can help us all be friends._

YAY!

Now let's see how the contestants are doing so far since we last left them…

Jessica: Hey, look, Timmy left us a laptop computer!

Sam: More joy, she already made us watch all of the tapes.

(Jessica goes to a website.)

Jessica: Hey, Danny read this!

(Danny sits in front of the laptop.)

Danny: Stuck In The…ELEVATOR WITH PEOPLES BY DANNYSEVILTWIN! GAWR!

Sam: Whoa Danny, look how many stories are written about you.

Danny: WHAT ELSE CAN PEOPLE IN THE REAL WORLD DO TO ME!?!

I'll show you.

(Contestants are magically transported to a blank page.)

"Where are we?" Daniel asked his older sibling, Samantha.

"It appears that we're in the home of our new guardian," She replied grimly, as their other guardians from before were either killed by their first guardian Count Vlad…

_Vlad: HEY!!!_

Or they had abandoned the children.

Count Vlad was an evil man who kept trying to steal the orphans small fortune that they're parents had left behind before they perished in a terrible fire.

The orphans included Samantha, the oldest of them all, fourteen, who loved to invent things, the next oldest was Daniel, about twelve, who loved to read books and was a walking dictionary, and then the youngest was Jessica, who was just coming out of babyhood.

"Kebles," Jessica said, which meant something along the lines of, "I don't care where we are I just took a crap in my pants, and I'm thirteen."

"She's right," Daniel sighed, "This isn't where we are supposed to be."

"If only we knew where the author of this story was," Just then Samantha was interrupted by a door opening to the room they were in.

"Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello…" Their new guardian continued to repeat from the doorway.

"Oh no!" Jessica shouted, Daniel and Samantha's jaws hung wide open and they stared in awe at their new guardian.

"I'm the author of this story, and also you're new guardian."

"YOU'RE NOT OUR GUARDIAN! WE'RE NOT EVEN SIBLINGS!" Daniel shouted and Jessica and Samantha nodded in agreement.

"If I wasn't your guardian I wouldn't have these," She pulled out some adoption papers, and the three children screamed in horror, and then relaxed.

"What was that all about?" They're guardian asked, slightly confused.

"Pie" Jessica stated, which Samantha translated as, "It doesn't matter why we screamed, just get me a clean diaper or I'll show you the meaning of screaming for mercy."

Their new guardian rushed to get a new diaper, and the three children ran out of the house into…

* * *

"I can't earth bend it's no use…SAM!" 

Aang ran up to Sam and gave her a great big hug.

"Hey Aang," Sam smiled.

Danny glared down at the young boy who was hugging his friend, and Katara glared at the girl that her friend was hugging.

Then they heard a scream come from Jessica.

"Aboe…getler onop o stutly," Jessica gurgled, which meant something along the lines of, "HOLY CRAP! THIS STILL IS IN NON-SCRIPT FORM, AND I'M STILL A FRIGGIN BABY FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD!"

"She's right," Sam sighed, "How will we ever fix this."

"Don't worry Sam," Aang smiled up at her, "I'll help you."

Which earned a scoff from both Katara and Danny.

"We better go, Aang," Katara growled.

"But I have to help Sam."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO HELP ANYONE, NOW WE'RE LEAVING!"

Aang sighed, "Bye Sam!"

"Bye Aang," Sam replied, and she watched Katara push Aang until they were merely a speck in the distance.

"Now what do we do?" Sam looked at Danny.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your precious "Aang" to help you?" He replied dryly.

"Danny, you're not jealous are you?"

"No…why would I be?"

"I don't know…"

"WELL, I'M NOT!"

"Okay, okay, jeez…"

"AJO KETLY SMAKER!" Jessica screamed, which meant something along the lines of, "I LIKE DANNY! HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! NOW WILL SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME FROM BEING A BABY!?!"

Danny and Sam stared at Jessica, looked back at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Hahaha, she has such a poor little crush on you." Sam laughed.

"I know! She'll never understand that I don't like her. I actually like you," Danny continued to laugh, but Sam stopped laughing.

"What?"

Danny blushed, "Uhm…nothing."

Sam looked at him suspiciously, but then turned her attention to their surroundings.

"No, avatar…" Jessica murmured.

She was right, as the three children had moved to another location.

"It seems as if we are…AAAAAAHHHHH! I CAN'T STAND THIS NON-SCRIPT FORM!" Samantha screamed, "AND DON'T CALL ME SAMANTHA!"

Muahahahahahah….

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" SAMANTHA screamed, "STOP FRIGGIN SAYIN SAMANTHA! NO ONE CALLS ME THAT!"

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Grrrrr…."

OH! SAMANTHA'S ANGRY!

(SAMANTHA takes a pie and throws it at me.)

HAHA! YOU MISSE…

(Another pie hits me in the face.)

Okay…that was just a lucky sho…

(Five more hit me in the face.)

OKAY!

(Wipes pie off of face.)

THAT'S IT!

(Three contestants are magically transported into…FLUFFY LAND!)

Sam: AHHHH! NO!

Danny: HEY! WE'RE TALKING IN SCRIPT FORM AGAIN! THANK YOU!

Jessica: Bogabey

(Translation: I'M STILL A BABY YOU RETARDS!")

Sam: Does anyone really care?

Jessica: GAW, FLUBEY!

Danny: AHHH! TEDDY BEARS!

Sam: DANNY! TRANSFORM AND KILL THEM ALL! RIP THEIR HEADS OFF!

Danny: Aww…but they're cute little bunnies.

(Sam glares at Danny.)

Sam: Have you gone mad!?! HAVE YOU NOT HEARD COLE NI'S THEORY ON VAMPIRE RABBITS!?!

Danny: Who's Cole Ni?

Sam: AN INGENIOUS SCIENCETIST! EVERYONE THINKS HE'S CRAZY, BUT HE'S NOT! HE BELIEVES THAT BUNNIES ARE THE CLONES OF RABBITS!

Danny: Wow…Sam finally cracked. CAN I GET A STRAIGHT JACKET IN HERE!?!

Sam: NO! I'M NOT CRAZY! IT'S TRUE! TRUE I TELL YOU! I'M NOT CRAZY! NOOOO!

Jessica: Gaboo junti!

Danny: Huh?

Jessica: GABOO JUNTI!

Sam: JESSICA! SHE SAYS SHE HATES TO ADMIT IT, BUT SHE BELIEVES ME!

Danny: Is that true Jessica?

(Jessica nods her head)

Danny: Jessica would never agree to anything that Sam would say…I NEED TWO STRAIGHT JACKETS! THEY'RE BOTH CRAZY! AAAHHHH!

O…kay…

LET'S GO BOWLING!

Danny, Sam, and Jessica: BOWLING YAY!

(Contestants are magically transported to a bowling alley.)

Danny: MY BOWLING AVERAGE IS LIKE 150 OR SOMETHING!

Sam: I don't care! I'm going to beat you at bowling!

Jessica: KALLY O' GAHD!

(Translation: I'M STILL A FRIGGIN BABY FOR PETE'S SAKE! I CAN'T BOWL LIKE THIS!"

You have two hours to complete all three bowling games. First one done wins…GO!

Sam: But…hey wait!

(Danny starts to bowl and he gets a strike.)

Danny: YAY!

Simple, the more strikes you get, the easier it is to go faster.

Sam: So the points don't matter?

Did I mention that the loser gets kicked out of the elevator?

(Sam hurriedly picks up a bowling ball, and throws it down the lane.)

Jessica: BABY! BOWL NOT ABLE!

That's not my problem now is it?

Jessica: YOU TURNED ME BABY!

Oh, hahaha, well I guess I might've, but it'd be wiser not to argue with me about it. Instead I'd be focused on bowling, since they're already ahead of you.

(Jessica murmurs some unkind words, and then starts to bowl.)

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Okay, let's see how you useless stink bags did.

Danny is the farthest, and Sam is the next to farthest.

(Turns Jessica so she's not a baby no more.)

HAHAHAHA! FINALLY, JESSICA GETS TO DIE…I mean…she gets to be kicked out of the elevator.

Jessica: What do you mean by finally?

Sam: She means she's glad that you're going.

Jessica: Danny will miss me, right Danny?

Danny: Actually, you creep me out.

Jessica: WHAT!?!

(Jessica falls down a garbage shoot.)

DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD! WHICH OLD WITCH? THE WICKED WITCH! DING DONG THE…

Jessica: HEY, I HEARD THAT!

AH, SHE'S STILL ALIVE!

MY LOVABLE EVIL SQUIRRELS, ATTACK HER!

(Squirrel's attack Jessica)

Jessica: AH, GET EM' OFF ME!

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! NEVAH!

(Danny and Sam are magically transported back to the elevator.)

Okay…well…

(Is interrupted by snoring.)

What the crap?

(Notices that Danny and Sam have fallen asleep.)

Awww…poor little teens.

* * *

TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR MORE FUNNYNESH, EVEN THOUGH THIS WEEK KINDA STUNK! DANNY AND SAM ARE ALL THAT IS LEFT! IT'S GONNA GO OUT WITH A BANG…OR SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES! WHY AM I TALKING IN CAPS!?! OH WELL!!! 

BYE PEOPLES….


	14. Week Nine finally here!

Okay, well sorry peoples that took awhile...

Danny: Yeah...you didn't even include my favorite character in this one.

Me: And who would that be?

Danny: Me...

Me: YOU ARE IN THIS CHAPTER YOU DOOF!

Danny: Whatever.

Lafinia: Danny quit being emo...that's my job...

Me: GET OUT OF HERE LAFINIA!

Lafinia: Fine...but I know where you sleep...

Danny: Cweepy...

Me: SHUT UP DANNY! And now for the thrilling conclusion...

Danny: But you said th-

Me: DANNY SHUT UP!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom...it belongs to Butch Hartman...AND ALL THE FLIPPIN PEOPLE AT VIACOM THAT DELETED ALL THE FLIPPIN DP VIDEOS ON YOU EVIL JERKS!!! 

I do not own Catscratch.

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

I do not own Spongebob Squarepants. (thankfully)

I do not own The Faily Oddparents.

Sam says "hell" in this chapter...twice...OoOoO...let totally raise the rating of this story to an M now...

* * *

**Stuck In The Elevator With Peoples**

**_Week...uh...uhm...nine? I forget...CURSES...foiled again..._**

_"I wuff you!" - Carissa_

_"Get off of me you spazzsquirrel!" -Lafinia_

* * *

WELCOME BACK TO STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR WITH PEOPLES!!!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS MY GANGSTA BROTHERS!

**ONE, YOU AREN'T A GANGSTA AND NEVER HAVE BEEN AND TWO…THE HOLIDAYS ARE LIKE…WAY PAST…**

NUH-UH! THE HOLIDAYS ARE STILL COMING…UH…RIGHT?

Audience: WRONG!

I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! SCREW THIS I'M LEAVING!

**NO! THEN WE CAN'T WRITE THE STORY!**

YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE!

Audience: AAAHHH! COME BACK!

FINE, BUT YOU AREN'T MY GANGSTA BROTHERS ANYMORE!

Judges: THEY NEVER WERE AND THEY NEVER WILL BE!

AAAAAHHHHH!

Let's check up on our contestants to see how they're doing since last week…and I'm sorry about the wait, but our show was having some uh (coughs) technical difficulties (coughs).

**NUH-UH, YOUR LAZY BUTT JUST DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE!**

Judges:

Vlad- I think The Box Ghost should've won.

The Ghost Writer- Lemony Snicket wrote a book called "The End". Do you think that he'd be my friend?

Clockwork- I need my teddy bear…

(Everyone stares at Clockwork.)

Clockwork- What?!? It's getting suspenseful.

All Judges, except Clockwork- BUT YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!

Clockwork- Oh…

Danielle- Danny's girlfriend should win…

_Danny and Sam- WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!_

Stephanie- Uh…Danny should win…totally.

Some Hobo Dude- My name is Charlie!

Contestants (pfft…just two):

Danny Phantom/Fenton- Do I really have to compete against Sam?

Samantha Manson- STOP FRIGGIN CALLIN ME SAMANTHA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE DOING THAT!

O…kay…well as you know Christmas is coming soon…

Audience- IT ALREADY PASSED!

SHUT UP! Anyway…Danny and Sam each bought each other a Christmas present…

(pauses for peoples to go "aww" but no one says it)

(coughs)…anyway…they haven't gotten them yet and that's because I hid them somewhere…

Danny- Oh! So that's why I never got Sam's Christmas present.

Sam- THAT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT WE DIDN'T GET THEM FOR CHRISTMAS!?!

Eh…riiight…anyway, you guys are going to go on a scavenger hunt to find them. You're going to have to go to different worlds to find them, and the person who gets theirs first wins.

Sam- Wait, wait, wait a minute…different worlds?

Yes, Sam is going to Bikini Bottom where Spongebob lives…and Dimmsdale where Timmy lives…and Danny is going to Avatar: The Last Airbender and the place where the cats from Catscratch live.

Danny and Sam- WHAT?!? I'M NOT GOING THERE!

Well, you're going to have to right after…EMBER MCLAIN SINGS THE NATIONAL ANTHEM…FOR THE LAST TIME…yes I know…it's tragic…SUCK IT UP YOU BABIES!

_Yeah_

_I wish that I could walk away_

_Find sometime in another day_

_When we could be peaceful and happy_

_Not annoying and crappy_

_I want my old life back_

_My roommates are annoying_

_The judges are employing_

_That we be voted off_

_One by one_

_Til we're gone_

_One by one_

_Sing a song_

_Do a little dance_

_Take a chance_

_Come a long way_

_Stay for the day_

_Peace in the elevator is all I want_

_Peace in the elevator is all I need_

_Peace in the elevator is so far away_

_But we need it to succeed_

_So remember this song_

_And I'll say it again_

_How peace in the elevator_

_Can help us all be friends_

Alright, Danny and Sam, are you guys ready to go to your first stops?

Danny and Sam- Yeah, yeah, whatever…

(Opens portals and throws Danny and Sam in them.)

* * *

**Somewhere In Bikini Bottom:**

Spongebob- NO PATRICK! NO PATRICK!

Sam- Uh…

(Patrick's running around in circles with a pair of underwear on his head.)

Spongebob- PATRICK DON'T WEAR THEM LIKE THAT!

Sam- And this is why I hate this show so much…

(Sam walks over to Spongebob.)

Sam- Uh…Spongebob?

Spongebob- Yes, your Gothicness?

Sam- Do you know where I could find a present that Danny gave me?

(Patrick stops running around in circles.)

Patrick and Spongebob- He gave you a present…OoOoOoO

Sam- SHUT UP! IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!

(Patrick and Spongebob exchange a glance.)

Patrick- Me thinks you doth protest too much.

Sam- What?

Spongebob- Denial.

Sam- I AM NOT IN DENIAL!

Spongebob (crosses arms) - We know where the present might be.

(Sam brightens up.)

Sam- You do?

Spongebob- Yup…and we'll tell you where it is…

Patrick- Under one condition…

(Sam's smile fades.)

Sam- What kind of condition?

Patrick and Spongebob- You have to go Jellyfishing with us.

Sam- HELL NO!

* * *

**Somewhere in Catscratch:**

Gordon- Waffle, I don't think that you should be chugging those bottles of root beer.

Waffle- Why not? All you do is…

(Waffle gives off a loud burp.)

Waffle- that…

Mr. Blik- No, he's right Waffle, if you drink too many root beers you'll burp too much and the "Burp Monster" will come and get you.

Waffle (a little scared) - There's a…burp monster?

(Mr. Blik nods.)

Waffle- Well…

(Waffle looks at the bottle of root beer and puts it down.)

Waffle- Then I guess…I shouldn't drink root beer anymore…

(Waffle runs out of the room.)

Mr. Blik- FINALLY! HE WAS HOGGING UP ALL OF THE ROOT BEER!

(Mr. Blik picks one up, opens it, sits on the couch, and drinks it.)

Gordon- Why'd you lie to Waffle?

Mr. Blik- Don't worry about it, he'll get over it…

Somewhere else in the house:

Waffle- I never knew there was a "Burp Monster" before…I guess I should watch out from now on.

(Danny falls out of the broom closet in the hallway right in front of Waffle and ends up on the floor with a bunch of stuff covering him, and he tries to stand up.)

Danny (while picking stuff off of himself) – Stupid portal…I'm gonna kill her…

Waffle (while putting his hands up in the air and kneeling on the ground) – AAAHHH! BURP MONSTER SPARE ME!

Danny- Huh? Oh…I'm not a burp monster.

(Waffle looks up at Danny and then stands up.)

Waffle (runs over and gives Danny a hug) – HEY! I KNOW YOU! YOU WERE IN THE CONTEST!

Danny (pushes Waffle away from him) – Uh…yeah…and right now, I'm trying to find a present from my friend Sam. Do you know anything about it?

(Waffle thinks for awhile and then snaps his fingers.)

Waffle- Oh yeah! I know where it might be! Come with me!

Danny (follows Waffle through the hallway and kicks something off of his foot) – Uh…okay…

**

* * *

**

**In the Bikini Bottom Jellyfishing Fields:**

Sam- HELL NO I'M NOT GONNA DO IT!

Spongebob- You know you want to…

(Sam glares at him.)

Spongebob- Fine, no Jellyfishing, no present.

Sam- ALRIGHT! GIVE ME THE STUPID NET!

(Sam grabs net out of Spongebob's hand, swats at a Jellyfish, and gets zapped. Jellyfish zooms away.)

Sam- OH YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!

Spongebob (shakes head) –That's not how you do it.

Sam- Fine then you do it!

Spongebob- Alright…

(Spongebob takes his net out of Sam's hand and catches a Jellyfish with no problems.)

Sam- How'd you do that?

Spongebob- Simple you just have to be patient, and gentle. Pretend like the Jellyfish are little babies.

Sam- …o…kay

(Sam takes the net from Spongebob's hand and gently catches a Jellyfish, but it stings her and then zooms away.)

Sam (while rubbing her nose where it stung her) – OUCH!

Spongebob- Oh…and you also have to have a good relationship with them.

Sam- Thanks for telling me that now.

Spongebob (smiles) – You're welcome.

(Sam walks over to a Jellyfish and scratches the top of its head, and then gently captures it in the net, and it zooms away without stinging her.)

Sam- Okay…so now will you give me the present?

Spongebob- It's not here…

Sam- WHAT?!?

Spongebob- Next stop Dimmsdale!

Sam- Wait a minute!

(Sam is thrown into another portal.)

Spongebob and Patrick- GOODBYE YOUR GOTHICNESS!

**

* * *

**

**In Catscratch:**

Waffle- Hmm, I can't seem to find the present.

Danny (taps his foot) - Can I go now?

Waffle (shrugs) – Yeah I guess…

Danny (walks into portal) – Bye…

Waffle (walks into the room where Mr. Blik and Gordon were) – Guys, are you in here?

Burp Monster (deep scary voice) – They were drinking too much Root Beer…so I destroyed them…

Waffle (shrugs) – Okay… (walks out of the room)

**

* * *

**

**Dimmsdale:**

Timmy: GUYS VICKY'S AFTER ME! (runs into Sam) Hey! You're not Wanda.

Sam: Who's Wanda?

Timmy: No one…(is silent for a minute) …WANDA, COSMO, THE STRANGE FREAKY GOTH GIRL IS BACK!

(Sam glares at Timmy)

Timmy: You love Danny…

Sam: W-what?

Timmy: I know it cause I know all! Bwahahahahahahaha!

Sam: o…kay…

Cosmo: OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE FREAKY GOTH GIRL AGAIN! I THINK I'M IN LOVE! (faints)

(Wanda grabs Cosmo by the ear.)

Cosmo: I mean…I only have one true love in my life…

Wanda: Timmy, why is she here again?

Sam: I'm looking for a present that Danny bought for me.

Cosmo: Oh! Oh! Oh! YOU MEAN THAT PRESENT THAT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HIDE HERE?!?

Wanda and Timmy: COSMO!

**

* * *

**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender:**

Katara: Aang, we need to find the Yo-yo Bending teacher.

Aang: That's not a bender!

Danny: God I hate that bald kid…

Aang: WHO SAID THAT?!?

Danny: I didn't!

Aang: Oh…it's just you…

Katara: DANNY! (runs over to him and gives him a hug, Danny hugs her back)

(Aang and Danny share a glare at each other.)

Katara (lets go of Danny): So what brings you here?

Danny: I'm trying to find a present that Sam got for me.

Katara (glares and then she smiles): Oh…okay! I'll help you find it.

Danny: Thanks…

Katara: C'mon Aang, let's help him find it.

Aang: No.

Katara: What?!?

Aang: I don't want to help this stupid jerk… (glares at Danny)

Danny: (glares back) Look who's talking…

(Aang charges at Danny and punches him in the stomach.)

Danny (kneels on the ground): How the crap do you have that much power?

Aang: I'm a tiger, a mighty, mighty, tiger. They're great!

Danny: (punches Aang in the face) Yeah, well you're not.

Katara: GUYS STOP IT! THIS ISN'T SOLVING ANYTHING!

Danny (stands over Aang): Maybe not, but it sure makes me feel better. (stores up ecto-energy in his hand)

Katara: Danny stop! WHAT DO YOU THINK SAM WOULD SAY?!?

Danny: (drops his ecto-energy) What?

Katara: Why are you guys even fighting?

(At the same time Danny and Aang say…)

Danny: Because Aang likes Sam!

Aang: Because Danny likes you!

(They glare at each other and then laugh.)

Danny: I thought that you liked Sam?

Aang: No…I love Katara…even though she's older than me and I can't love her anymore.

Danny: That sounds reasonable enough to believe.

Aang: And I'm guessing that you like Sam?

Danny: No, I just don't want her dating a bald kid.

Aang: Oh…

(They both burst into laughter)

Aang: Here's Sam's present… (hands it to Danny)

Danny: Thanks… (takes it) …I wonder if Sam got her present yet…

(Danny walks back through the portal.)

**

* * *

**

**Dimmsdale:**

Timmy: Sam, you should tell him that you like him. I mean, he'll never know unless you tell him.

Sam: He likes Valerie:

Timmy: Who would ever like Valerie?

Sam: (stares blankly) …Danny, I just said that…

Timmy: Oh…

Cosmo: (hands Sam a present) Here's your present.

Wanda and Timmy: COSMO!

Cosmo: WHAT?!?

Wanda (smacks forehead): We're supposed to convince her to tell Danny that she likes him AND THEN give her the present.

Timmy: (pushes Sam into the portal) Well, thanks for stopping by…come again real soon…

Cosmo: NNNOOO! DON'T GO MY LOVE!

(Wanda grabs his ear again.)

Cosmo: Ow…

**

* * *

**

**In The Elevator:**

Danny: Sam what took you so long?

Sam: Huh?

Danny: I've been waiting for three hours for you to get back…

Sam: Oh…then I guess that means you won.

Danny: Guess so…what were you doing?

Sam: Oh…Timmy was trying to convince me to tell you that I lo-

Danny: Tell me what?

Sam: Nothing…

Danny: Huh?

Sam: Well, it's embarrassing…

Danny: Just tell me…

Sam: Well, I don't know how you'll respond…

Danny: SAM JUST FLIPPIN TELL ME ALREADY!

Sam: God…you're such a jerk…

Danny: Fine…I'm going to open your gift…

Sam: NO! DON'T! I'll open yours first…

Danny: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!

Sam: o…kay…why don't we just open them together?

Danny: Alright…

(They open them at the same time and look in.)

Danny and Sam: MISTLETOE?!?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Well, tune in next time to see the congratulatory ceremony from the winner of Stuck In The Elevator With Peoples. Yes, there will be a next chapter…SURPRISE! See ya then…**

* * *

Me: I'm sorry if it wasn't as funny...I haven't written a new chapter in awhile.

Lafinia: I told you you should've let me write it...

Me: Shut up Lafinia!

Lafinia: No.

Me: I said SHUT UP!

Lafinia: No.

Me: (mutters) stupid emos...

Lafinia: WHAT WAS THAT?!?

Me: Bye peoples...


	15. Third Author's Note Important!

_**Third Spiffical Author's Note (Important!)**_

"They'd _poisoned _me, darnit!" -Janine St. Jehan/Giannine Bellisario, Heir Apparent

**

* * *

****I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Twilight (go forth and read it!!!), or...rotten fruits...0.o**

* * *

Hello peoples, I haven't talked to you in awhile-

(is pelted with random rotten fruits)

Audience Member: THESE FRUITS ARE AS OLD AS HOW LONG YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!

(silence)

Another Audience Member: YEAH….WHAT SHE SAID!!! I don't quite understand it, but okay…I'M STILL MAD!!!

Audience: YEAH!!!

OKAY!!! ALRIGHT!!! SETTLE FRICKING DOWN!!! Just to let you know that you're little writer has moved onto high school, and doesn't have time for this story anymore.

(tear)

I've grown up so fast…

Sam (reading Twilight): Hear she goes again…

Danny: YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER A YEAR!!! …A YEAR!!! …A FRICKING YEAR WOMAN!!!

I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!!

Audience: YOU SHOULD BE!!!

Look…I'm going to write the next chapter for it-

Audience: YYYYAAAAYYYY!!!!

IF!

Audience: Awww…

If I get over twenty-five replies to this little "Author's Note"…now before you go whining let me tell you why. My cousin told me that this story is dead and there won't be any point in finishing this story because it's been over a year and everyone has forgotten about it. Don't let him win. If I get over twenty-five replies then it will tell me that this story is not dead, but if I don't get the minimum of that…I'm sorry, but I'm not continuing it, I don't see the point. I really do wanna finish this story…but if no one is going to stay with me to the end I don't wanna be by myself. So…hopefully you'll all reply and whatnot. (snickers)…I said whatnot…haha…

Oh…and if I get twenty-five replies by Saturday then I will work on the chapter and will have it updated on Sunday…GURANTEED!!! I'm being totally serious…

* * *

Until then…OMG AANG HAS HAIR NOW!!!

Danny: HOLY (beepin) (beep) (beep)!!!! HE'S NOT BALD ANYMORE!!!

Katarra (whispers): It's a wig…I'm trying to make him feel like he belongs and isn't the only airbending monk left alive who knows how to airbend and is also a monk.

Danny: Oh…(blinks)…that explains it…

Byerz!!!

-DannysEvilTwin, aka, Carissa


	16. The Finale Is Coming! Author's Note!

sTuCk iN tHe ElEvAtOr WiTh PeOpLeS by Danny's Evil Twin.

I know it's been a LONG time since I uploaded...and you thought I had given up. Well guess what...I haven't.

* * *

**sTuCk iN tHe ElEvAtOr WiTh PeOpLeS**

_**"Face down in the dirt, she says this doesn't hurt." Face Down, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **_

* * *

_**Are you ready…for the finale?**_

Special Guest Appearances by:

_Chip Skylark_

_**Miranda Cosgrove **_

**Actually, we couldn't get her…scratch that.**

_**No Miranda Cosgrove**_

_**Drake Bell**_

_Grim Control_

_And…_

_**Valerie Grey**_

_**DUNDUNDUN!**_

Coming Sometime In October Peoples…or November…possibly December. Just…sometime before the end of the year…I promise!

Thee story shall not perish, nor ever be left on hiatus longer than a year again. I doth proclaim this statement.

-DannysEvilTwin, aka, Carissa

* * *

Danny: I'm Danny Phantom and I approve this message. Wait…what is this?!

Sam (reading Breaking Dawn): I think she's finally bringing the story back.

Judges: Ugh! That means we have to leave the Jacuzzi!

Sam: Not really…she just has to finish a chapter…thought she might continue it…you never know.

Danny: Stay tuned people…and spread the word around. This story is coming back!

Bye Peoplez!


End file.
